


Camp Titan

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bunch of baby scouts :3, Baby! Petra, Baby!Levi, Camp Half-Blood AU, Fluff, Multi, Ratings may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attack on Titan crosses over into the world of the Olympians. </p><p>Honestly just an excuse to write themed fluff with the babies.</p><p>Warnings may change, and characters and relationships will be added as we go.</p><p>Rating change for language beginning in chapter 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huntresses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but Marsha's been in a fluffy mood and she messaged me with this idea last night and we started planning.

Levi trudged through the mud, his face scrunched with disgust. His little feet were covered with the gunk, and Levi thought there was no way he was ever going to get the mud out from under his toenails. 

The rain fell harder, and he wished he hadn’t left home. Sure, his mom was never there, but at least he had food and was clean. 

He heard a roar in the distance and tried to run. It was another monster, he couldn’t handle another monster! 

He tripped and slid across the mud. He tried to scramble to his feet as the roar grew closer. He slipped one more time before he was able to stand up and run. But the monster was right behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

He screamed and kicked his little legs, trying to hit the Manticore. “Let go of me!” He cried, but the manticore gave him an evil smile.

“I think I’d rather eat you.” It hissed. Levi screamed as the Manticore leaned towards him. 

A silver flash flew through the middle of the monster’s eye, making it stop. “Ow.” It whispered, before turning into dust. Levi fell to the ground, and began to cry. 

“There’s a kid!” Someone called from behind him. He turned and saw a person with long brown hair bolting towards him. She slid over to him and knelt down before him. Levi peered through glasses at two big brown eyes. “Hey kiddo, what’s your name?” she asked gently.

“Levi.” He answered. 

“Hello Levi, my name is Hange. How old are you?” 

“Six.” She ruffled his hair.

“What are you doing all the way out here, are you lost?”

“No. I’m running away from the monsters.” He muttered. She nodded. 

“Okay, come with me. We can keep you safe from the monsters.” She held out her hand. 

“Promise?” Levi asked warily. 

“Promise.” Levi took the woman’s hand and she helped him up and led him to the rest of her group. 

A girl with auburn hair studied him for a moment while Hange explained his situation.

“Can we contact one of the satyrs from here?” she asked, looking to a black haired girl wearing a silver band around her head.

“No ma’am. They wouldn’t get here for a few days. It’d be just as quick to take him to Camp Halfblood, We’re going there anyway, right?” The girl considered it for a moment.

“Fine. But you’ll have to clothe him, Hange. He’s your responsibility until we can hand him over to Chiron.” Hange nodded the huntresses all set up camp. The girl in charge, Artemis, he remembered, held onto him while Hange set up her tent and assisted her comrades in setting up a fire and getting food ready now that the rain had turned to a slight drizzle.

“Miss?” Levi asked, tugging on her sleeve. Artemis looked to him. 

“Yes?” Levi pointed to the girls that were currently bent over a few rabbits.

“What’s they doin?” he asked. She glanced over to see where he was pointing.

“They’re skinning rabbits for dinner.” Levi stared at her sadly.

“You eat bunnies for dinner?” he asked sadly. “Why’re you eatin bunnies?” Artemis shrugged.

“They’re a good source of protein.”

“But they’re so cute!” Levi insisted. “You can’t eat bunnies!” a couple of the girls over heard and smiled. 

“Do you like ra- bunnies?” Artemis asked. Levi nodded.

“I had one named Thumper.” he said, his face falling even more. “I took him with me but he ran away.” His face crumpled as he held back tears. “What if one of the bunnies is Thumper?” 

“Don’t cry!” one of the girls called, running over and pulling him into a hug. 

“What did Thumper look like?” Artemis asked kindly. 

“Like Thumper in Bambi.” He answered as he cuddled against the girl. Artemis nodded and looked to the girl with the silver circlet.

“Thalia! Watch the camp for a time. I’ll be back soon.” She got to her feet and called Hange over to take her charge and clean him up.

“Where are you going?” Thalia asked. 

“Well, we can’t have our guest crying. He’s been through enough already. I’m going to find his pet.” she replied before running off. Hange pired Levi out of the other huntresses arms. 

“Come on kiddo. Let’s get you into something clean.”

 

Artemis returned the next morning with a small, damp rabbit. 

“Thumper!” Levi cried as Artemis walked over. He took his pet from her eagerly and held it close. “Thank you!” He giggled, giving her leg a hug. Artemis pat his head and took in his outfit, which was basically an old teeshirt that had been tied with a leather strap so that it closed up the bottom of the tee, and kept it in place so nothing would slip out.

“Hange, you’re not going to be winning any awards for fashion design any time soon.” She commented. Laughter filled the camp, and Artemis told him she’d help him into something better since Hange didn’t know what to do. 

once in her tent she showed him she’d got a few little clothes for him since he had only taken Thumper when he left home.

“Now, don’t tell anyone when you get to the Camp.” she whispered. Levi nodded. 

“I’m never gon tell.” he assured her. She smiled fondly at him, helped him get a bit more clean, and helped him into some clean clothes that were a tad too big for him. 

One of the hounds guarded him as they packed up camp. It even let him ride it while they travelled through the woods. 

Artemis grinned as the hound trotted around and the little boy giggled. She almost wished they could keep him, but she knew he’d be better off at the Camp. Still, she could visit him every now and then to make sure the bunny loving boy was being treated well.


	2. Nymphs

They arrived at Camp Halfblood a few days later, and all of the girls were sad to have to leave Levi. He got kisses and hugs galore, and even got a peck on the cheek from Artemis. Chiron thanked them for bringing him safely. 

Levi turned as Chiron trotted off, and gently made Thumper wave at the huntresses, who all teared up. 

Chiron explained what the camp was, why he was there, and where he’d be staying until his godly parent chose him. Levi listened intently and nodded every time chiron asked him if he understood. 

They were half-way to the camp, when they came across a couple of the field nymphs, both holding small jars of water, and a little water nymph.

“Eld, Gunther, good morning.” Chiron called. Both men looked up and waved.

“Oh, a new demigod?” the dark haired man asked. He looked down at the little girl, who was wearing a little blue sundress. “Look, Petra, you’ll have a friend your age to play with!” The little girl looked up shyly, stared and Levi for a moment, then grabbed onto the pant leg of the blond man, hiding her face.

They both laughed. 

“She’ll warm up to him eventually.” the blond man replied. 

“If she make’s it back to the river.” Chiron reminded them. “I’d hate for you to have to tell her mother, Eld.” Eld grinned and held up his jar.

“We got some river water before we left. She’ll be fine.” He explained. Chiron nodded and the group carried on their way. 

Levi turned as they passed, and met Petra eye to eye, since she had been looking at him while his back was turned. He smiled, and she hid her face once more.

Chiron set Levi up in the Hermes cabin, and told the counselor to keep an eye on him. His parent could claim him at any time, and they couldn’t miss it. Since Levi had arrived while most of the campers were busy, he had to sit outside the Hermes cabin and draw in the sand. 

Or he was, until Thumper decided to run away again. Levi chased his rabbit down the line of cabins, and sort of recognized the counsellor yelling for him, but he didn’t want to lose his bunny again. 

He followed Thumper all the way to a little wild flower field, where Thumper stopped to eat. Levi collapsed into the clover next to his pet and tried to catch his breath. He looked around and took in the scenery. 

A river flowed past, just to his left, and there were little willow trees all over. 

“Hey, kiddo.” A voice said just behind him. Levi tilted his head back and saw Gunther, smirking down at him. Eld came up behind with Petra on his shoulders. 

“Hi.” Levi replied. Gunther pointed to Thumper. 

“Can you stop your rabbit from snacking on our flowers, please?” he asked Levi nodded and picked up his rabbit. Gunther helped him to his feet as the Hermes counsellor ran over to grab him.

“Listen here you little turd!” the counsellor gasped. “You don’t go running off like-” He stopped and stared at something above Levi’s head. Levi looked up too when he heard Petra whisper “Cool!” 

He saw a water shape of an oversized fork. 

“Great, we’ve got a big three kid.” The counsellor grumbled. “Now I’ve gotta take him to Chiron.”

“I’ll do it.” Eld said, lifting Petra off his shoulders and walking over to the river. “I need to talk to him about the fields on the other side of the camp anyway.” He tossed Petra in the air and she gave a delighted squeal. He caught her an arm and a leg. 

She giggled away while he began swinging her by them, and made even more delighted squeals as he brought her up higher and higher. 

“One, two, three!” with one big swing Eld brought the giggling girl forward and let her fly out over the river, she laughed as she plummeted into the water. Eld walked over to Levi and picked him up. 

“Come on, buddy.” 

“But, why isn’t she comin back up?” he asked, staring at the spot where she had disappeared. 

“She’s a water nymph, she belongs under the surface.” he explained. Levi nodded. 

Chiron chewed on his bottom lip as he processed the news that he now had a son of Poseidon living in the camp again. 

“Well, I guess I could always get one of the water nymphs to watch him… Unless you’d be willing, Eld.” Eld shrugged. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not. I’d need to plant some wildflowers outside the house, but once that’s done I’ll be fine.” Chiron smiled. 

“Good. Thank you.”

 

A few days later, the two had finally made Cabin 3 feel like home. All the dust was gone and Thumper had a proper pen to roam around in that had been specially made by the kids of Cabin 9.

Eld dragged Levi to the little field so that he could check on his flowers.

They arrived to find Gunther, Petra, and an older water nymph sitting in a circle. Gunther was weaving some wildflowers together and the woman was teaching Petra how to make river weed baskets.

“Hello all!” Eld called as they got closer. The woman and Gunther waved, and Petra hid her head in the little bit of basket she’d managed to make.

“Don’t be so shy, Petra.” the woman said softly. “Play with the boy, there’s nobody else your age here, so just have fun and play”Petra took her head out of the basket and walked over to where Eld had placed Levi.

“Wanna play?” she mumbled, looking down at her bare feet. Levi nodded. 

“Watcha wanna play?” he asked. 

“I dunno, waddyou wanna play?” she returned. 

“Wanna play tag?” Petra looked up, and slapped his arm.

“You’re it!” she yelled, sprinting off.

“No fair!” Levi yelled, running after her. 

 

They ran after each other for the better part of the afternoon. They were forced to stop when Eld called them back so Levi could eat dinner. 

They decided to race over to Eld and Petra’s mother. Levi was winning, but a man stepped out of one of the willow trees. Levi screamed and tripped.

“Oh, Oluo,” Eld said lightly, trying not to laugh at Levi. “Feeling better?” 

Oluo nodded. “Yeah, I’m much better.” He glanced over to where Petra was pulling Levi to his feet. “who’s the kid?” 

“Son of Poseidon, came in a few days ago.” gunther supplied. 

Levi glared at the dryad as Petra pulled him along.

“Hey, kid, you look like trouble. Stay away from little Petra. She don’t need any boy making her life rough.” Levi glared at him and wrapped his arms around PEtra’s neck. 

“Imma be friends with her no matter what! So go suck a lollipop and leave me alone!” he said, emphasising his statement by sticking out his tongue. Eld and Gunther burst into laughter.

Levi let go of Petra and took her hand while they walked over to her mother. 

Petra smiled and said “Goodnight!” before she hopped into the river with her mother. 

Eld picked Levi up once he’d calmed down and took him to get some food. “So you think you’re going to be good friends with Petra?” Eld asked. Levi nodded.

“We’re gonna be real good friends.” He replied with a grin.


	3. Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Isabel and Farlan for the first time.
> 
> And adorable babies continue~

Over the next three years, Levi and Petra became inseparable. It got to the point where Petra would hide behind a tree or under a bench while Levi participated in camp activities. 

One evening. Levi jumped onto Eld and said “I wanna learn how to make flower crowns.” Eld’s eyebrows rose.

“Why?” he asked. Levi blushed.

“Cause I want to make something pretty for Petra.” he muttered. Eld grinned and pushed Levi off his stomach. 

“Then let’s pick some flowers.” Eld took him to the small garden out back, he grabbed some little wildflowers that were at their peak and told Levi to find some he thought Petra would like. 

Levi wandered around the garden for a moment, not sure what to get, until he saw honeysuckles growing up the wall. Eld helped him get some down, and took him inside. 

It took the entire night for Levi to get Petra’s crown just right. 

when the sun peeked over the horizon, Levi sleepily jogged down to the valley. Gunther was already awake, and smiled at Levi. Levi smiled back as he knelt down by the water. he began splashing furiously, trying to catch Petra’s attention. Petra sleepily bobbed up to the top of the water.

“Watcha want?” she asked through a yawn. 

“Come up on land!” he said, hiding the crown behind his back. She obeyed, slowly, and sat on the edge of the river and stared at him.

“What is it?” she asked. Levi took out the flower crown and placed it on her head. She started and gingerly touched the crown, and smiled.

“You made me a flower crown?” she asked. She lifted it up so that she could look at the flowers, “And why’d ya pick honey suckles?” she ased, placeing the crown on her head once more. Levi blushed.

“Cause they’re sweet, just like you.” 

Petra blushed. 

“I’m not that sweet.” she mumbled. Levi grabbed her face and made her look at him. 

“Yeah you are, you’re sweeter than nectar!” he said quickly. Petra turned an even darker shade of red and Levi also began blushing. He let go of her face and looked down at his feet. “I mean, you are.” he said. 

Gunther and Oluo hid behind Oluo’s tree and smiled at the adorable awkwardness. 

Petra pulled a couple hairpins out of her pocket and secured the crown onto her head.

“There. Now it’ll stay on while I’m under water.” she said happily. She took Levi’s hand and squeezed it. “I love it.” Levi leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running off, claiming he had to get to the dining pavillion. Petra’s face was now as red as the strawberries growing in the nearby field.

 

Levi would make Petra flower crowns every time hers began to die. He made sure she came over with the crown while it was still a little bit alive so that he could press it and save it. Petra asked why one day and he said. “Because one day you might want them back, and I can give it to you so you can keep it forever.” 

Months passed, and eventually little plastic protected pressed flower crowns crowded the back wall of the cabin. 

 

Chiron finally gave Petra permission to sit in on the camp activities Levi was participating in. 

They started getting more friends their age, a handful of Aphrodite's kids came first, but the three that were Levi's age didn't like him. Then some of Demeter and Athena's daughters arrived, covered in mud, after hiking to camp all the way from Florida. One of the Cabin 6 girls, Rico, started hanging out with Levi during camp activities, which made Petra quite jealous. 

A month after Rico arrived, two kids arrived and were claimed by Poseidon. Their names were Isabel and Farlan. 

Levi spent the entire day showing his new siblings around the camp. Petra followed them around for a while, but after she felt it was obvious Levi didn't want to talk to her, she trudged back to the river. She didn't answer Eld or Gunter or Oluo when they asked her what was wrong, and just jumped into the river. 

The three men debated why she was so gloomy all of a sudden, while Petra sulked on the bottom of the river and picked at the river weed. The men decided to wait until she was willing to talk about it, and left her alone. 

She eventually crawled out of the river and cuddled against Gunther. 

"Hey kiddo," Eld said gently, "everything okay?" Petra shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Oluo asked. 

"Levi's got new friends and doesn't like me anymore." She replied, sniffling. 

"What?" They all asked, surprised.

"He likes Isabel and Farlan more'n he likes me." She explained. Eld frowned.

"Who're Isabel and Farlan?" He asked.

"His brother and sister, they appeared after breakfast, and he ignored me." She said huffily. Gunther looked down at her.

"So he didn't say he didn't want to be your friend anymore?" He asked. 

"He didn't say it, but he also didn't talk to me at all after they appeared. I don't like 'em." She crossed her arms and pouted. Eld chuckled.

"Petra, he has a brother and sister now, he's just excited. I'm sure he'll get back to talking to you once they're settled in." Eld said, "But, I'll talk to him tonight and let him know he hurt your feelings. Okay?" Petra nodded.

"Petra!" Levi called from the trees. "Petra! Where you at?" He made it to the willows surrounding the tree and Petra smiled and waved at him, but the smile disappeared when Isabel and Farlan appeared out of the trees.

Levi ran over, a flower crown in one hand and a lily in the other. "Hey, why'd you disappear?" He asked. Petra glared at him for a moment, then kicked him in the shin, hard. Oluo snorted as Levi yelped and hopped away. Petra put her hands on her hips.

"You ignored me you big fat meanie!" She called. 

"I was showing Isabel and Farlan around! I was busy!" He cried. 

"Still! You could've at least said SOMETHING to me!" She said. "You're my only friend and you didn't even want to talk to me!" Levi turned bright red. 

"That doesn't mean you hafta kick me." Levi grumbled. 

"Petra," Eld called, "Apologize for kicking Levi. And Levi, apologize for hurting Petra's feelings." They both mumbled an apology. 

"Now, introduce us to your new friends, Levi." Gunther said with a smile. Levi nodded and pointed to the little girl with red hair.

"That's Isabel Magnolia, she's from Washington, and that's Farlan Church, he's from California, like me." They both waved and he introduced the nymphs, and introduced Petra as his girlfriend. 

Her face turned the shade of Isabel's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know the ages of Farlan and Isabel, but since Isabel calls Levi "Big brother" I'd say she's at least a little younger, so let's say she's eight at this point (like petra incase i didn't mention that) and Farlan's also nine (like Levi)
> 
> ~filed under things nobody asked but i felt were important~


	4. Water

A few days after the arrival of the two new campers, Levi was found sitting out in the small garden, surrounded by a bunch of flowers that had been plucked and twisted around themselves. Eld wasn’t very happy about it, until Levi explained what he was trying to do, and sat down to teach him how to do it properly.

That afternoon, Levi ran to the river, his hand gently cupping the wildflower in his hand. He had found out the day before that he and his siblings could breath underwater with no problem after Petra had tipped their canoe over and sent them for a swim. So he stuck his head in the water and yelled “PETRA!!!” He startled a couple grown nymphs, but they all laughed as Petra swam up to him, her face red. 

He lifted himself out of the water and waddled back a little bit as Petra popped up and hauled herself onto the river bed. “Whaddyou want?” she asked. Levi took her left hand in his right, and un cupped his left hand to show her the wild flower that had been twisted into a ring shape.

“Will you marry me? When we’re older, anyway?” Her face darkened even more, but she nodded.

“Yeah, when we’re adults, like, fifteen.” She answered. Levi slipped the homemade ring onto her finger and blushed along with her. 

“You like it?” he asked. She nodded furiously. Stopped for a moment, then leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

It wasn’t long before the other nine through eleven year olds at the camp realized how short Levi was. 

They began picking on him. Some of the taller kids would prop their arms on his head, and lean on him, which always hurt his neck. Others would put his sword and shield and armor on shelves that were way out of his reach. Most of the kids would call him names. 

He took it all in stride though. He understood that kids were mean, and that he was short, and he couldn’t change that. 

It wasn’t until he was ten, when one of the kids told him that since he was so short he would never be a hero because he wouldn’t be able to defend himself, that he actually started to cry. He kicked the kid in the shin and ran out of the arena. 

Petra followed him, leaving Isabel and Farlan to chew out the kid. He ran all the way to the field before he stopped to cry. Petra, ever the perfect fiancee, gave him a hug and told him that he’d be a hero one day, he’d just have to wait a little bit longer. It took a little while for him to stop crying, but eventually he did, and she led him by the hand back to his brother and sister.

 

The next morning, all of the campers were taken out to the lake to canoe. Ten minutes in, a canoe holding Ares members toppled over. Levi and Farlan tried not to laugh too hard, since their sister collapsed into a giggle fit. The four kids that had gone under were some of the more ruthless teasers. 

Not long afterward, a two person kyak, which bore the kid that told levi he’d never be a hero, tipped as well. 

This continued all over the lake, and it didn’t take long for Levi and Chiron to notice the pattern. Chiron trotted over to Eld, who was also trying not to laugh and whispered “Petra’s doing this, isn’t she?” he asked. Eld grinned and nodded.

“Gunther said she was thinking about it after Levi cried.” Eld said. “She was rather put off that they tried to tell Levi he’d never be a hero.” he explained as campers continued to take unexpected dips.

 

After that, the younger campers stopped teasing Levi about his height. they had thought maybe it was Isabel or Farlan using powers given to them from their father, or even Levi, but they never once suspected the little nymph.

Because of their suspicions, the three actually went to the river that afternoon to see if they could control water. Petra warned the other nymphs, who all swam for the safety of the lake. 

“Me first!” Isabel cried, jumping forward and pointing her finger at the river. “Now!” nothing happened. “Nnnow!” still nothing. She made a swinging motion with her arms, apparently trying to make a wave. nothing. 

She pouted and looked to Levi. “Why’s it not working, big bro?” Levi shrugged.

“Maybe you just can’t do it.” he replied. “But you can hear all of the fish and the horses and pegaseses, and I can’t.”

“But we don’t know if you can do it either.” Farlan reminded him. Levi merely shrugged.

“I was trying to make her feel better by pointing something out.” Farlan shook his head, and began mimicking Isabel’s motions. there were small movements in the water, but not enough to do anything. Petra stuck her head in the water and motioned for Farlan to do repeat the motions while she could see what was going on. 

He did, and after a moment, Petra popped back up. “You’re controlling the fish and making them dizzy, please stop.” Farlan scowled.

“What good can fish do?” he asked. Petra rolled her eyes.

“Well, if you’re in the ocean you can control sharks and stuff.” Farlan grinned.

“Wicked.” They urged Levi to try. He sighed, and made a casual sweeping motion towards them, not expecting the huge wave that came out of the river, knocking Oluo out of his tree, and catching Gunther up on it’s way into the trees. Levi yelped and swung his arm in the other direction, sending both men flying across the river, but the water went back into the river, which was the main goal anyway.

The children all went to report their new powers to Chiron, or lack of powers in Isabel’s case, who seemed fairly put out to have to deal with this. He instructed Levi to practice every day so that he could get the powers under control.


	5. Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was talking about my friend Marsha who was planning this out with me earlier in the fic, and she's finally gone and made herself an account here! She posted a little short that is related to what will be happening later one, but she wrote her differently than I plan on it happening. 
> 
> So if you want to check it out it's called "Run Go Run" by MarshaDecamiro. It's oneshot length, not even 500 words, so it'll only take a minute to read, so go check her out!
> 
> And if you want to contact either of us, you can message us on our tumblrs. My url is authr2b and hers is tarnishedwish. Follow, message, become extremely obsssesed with our blogs... just check us out!

After five years of watching fellow campers go on quests, Levi started to get restless. He would do anything to go on a quest. 

And it wasn’t long before he got his chance. 

Rico turned twelve, and her mother sent the oracle to her with a quest. She was allowed to take one other person with her, and she chose Levi. 

The morning Rico and Levi left, Petra rushed to Cabin 3 and pulled Levi out to talk to him for a moment. once the door had closed, she shoved something into his hand 

“Guntherhelpedmemakeitsothatyoudhavesomethingtoremebermeby.” she said rapidly. Levi blinked and looked down at a little woven rope. The ends had been tied together so that it made a little necklace with a vile of water, no bigger than Levi’s thumb, filled with some water and sealed tightly with a cork.

“What is it?” he asked. she blushed and pulled a necklace out of the bodice of her shirt, that looked alot like his. 

“I have to carry one with me when I leave the river, so I thought I’d give you one so that you’d have one too.” her cheeks took on a pinkish hue. “It’s from my house, so you’ve got water that’s been near me.” Levi smiled at her and slipped the necklace over his head.it fell down to his naval and Petra blushed. “We made it long enough for you to grow into.” she mumbled. 

they ended up looping it twice over his head, and tying it in place with some string. “I won’t take it off.” he promised her, and she giggled.

“Silly, you’re going to have to. that water can’t sit in there forever, and we can empty it out and clean it and refill it when you have to leave next.” she giggled. Levi shrugged. looked around to make sure nobody was looking, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“I’ve gotta go soon, but I’mma be back as soon as possible.” he assured her. “Cause I’mma be the best hero here.” Petra smiled, touching the place where he’d kissed her.

“Okay, but be safe, ‘kay? I don’t want you to get hurt.” Levi promised and they hugged before separating.

 

Rico and Levi were hiding under a log, and Levi was trying to keep Rico’s leg straight while they splinted it. Everything had gone smoothly until they had actually reached the big boar that Athena had sent them to kill. They won and all, but Rico’s leg was broken in several different places and they had lost all their ambrosia. Rico clutched at the tusk she had won from the beast, and winced everytime Levi tightened the torn up tee-shirt, pushing the restraints into her leg.

They were sitting ducks. A monster was close, and if they staid too much longer, it would find them. They didn’t dare speak in case the monster overheard them. 

It took longer than he would’ve liked, but eventually he finished Rico’s leg, and they were able to hobble away. At first Levi was a crutch, but eventually he got tired of their pace and he piggy backed her away from where they’d been hiding. 

They were beginning to think they were in the clear, when they heard a high pitched cackle echo through the forest. Levi recognized that cackle, even though he’d only been six the last time he’d heard it. 

He began running as fast as he could, but he could hear the Manticore approaching, but this time the huntresses weren’t there to help.

“Come here little Demigods!” The voice hissed. It was so close now. “Stop running. The more you fight the longer it will take to finish this and the longer it will take for you to die.” The Manticore was too close, they would have a better chance of survival if he fought. 

So Levi obeyed, and spun to face the monster, pulling a spear out of Rico’s grip, and hurling it at the monster. his aim was off by a bit, due to having the weight of another demigod on his shoulders, and the spear hit the manticore in the belly. It shrieked and clawed at the spear, giving Levi time to unload Rico and unsheath his two swords. 

He attacked while the manticore was still digging at the spear. He slashed at the beast, and managed to clip off part of it’s arm, but that only made it angrier. 

It swatted at him, and he lightly lept off the ground and flipped over the manticore’s hand. Silently taunting the monster, who made yet another grab, only to be thwarted by the young son of the sea god.

A child had once told him that his height would stop him from being a hero, but Levi realized now, that it helped, he was small and light and agile, while this huge beast was slow and hulking and clumsy. he lightly hopped off of arms and finger and even it’s tail at one part.

But the beast got smart. He swept at Levi with his right hand, and brought his spiked tail up behind him, while he wasn’t looking. Levi pounced away from the hand, but cut his arm open on one of the spikes. He fell to the ground, and could barely move.

“I love poisionous spikes.” the Manticore said with a smile, moving towards Levi, now paralyzed.

“Leave him alone!” Rico yelled. The manticore turned back ot her. 

“You’ll get your chance soon enough. but I started him as my meal a long time ago, and it’s time he see the inside of my stomach.” The manticore replied. He turned back and grabbed Levi by the ankles, pulling his limp body into the air. It grinned at his face and squeezed hard, crushing Levi’s ankles.

Even if he could regain control of his limbs, he wouldn’t be able to fight or run. The Manticore leaned forward as the sound of someone yelling “YIIIIPEEEEEEE!” sounded nearby. the manticore looked up and snarled. It dropped Levi, and from his new position, he could see a certain brown haired huntress kneeling on a branch, with an arrow aimed at the manticore’s head.

“Buh-bye!” she yelled, loosing the arrow, which soared straight into the middle of the Manticore’s forehead, and the monster exploded.

Hange jumped off of the branch and ran to Levi’s side as a group of hunteresses and their hounds appeared, with Lady Artemis in the middle. 

Levi only registered Rico begging them to help him before he blacked out, the poison taking over.

 

He woke up under a heavy down comforter, facing Rico, who was asleep on a cot nearby, also with a comforter. Hange smiled at him and whispered “You and Rico will be alright. We’ll all be here a few days while you two heal, but you’ll be up and moving and we’ll be headed back to camp in no time.” she then motioned to where Artemis and several of her girls were setting up a small machine and hooking up a large sack of water. 

“Lady Artemis is about to contact Chiron, the machine emits lights so that we can communicate via Iris message without going too far out of our way.” Levi watched as the machine turned in a light and a fine mist was sprayed from a spout, forming a rainbow. The huntresses moved out of the way as Artemis tossed a coin into the spray.

"Chiron, Camp Halfblood." She instructed.

 

Petra had assisted Isabel and Farlan in picking strawberries and had brought them up to the Big House. Chiron smiled and complimented them on a job well done. They were about to leave when Chiron received an Iris message.

A girl with long auburn hair appeared. "Chiron, a word." She said. The centaur bowed, and motioned for the children, who were in the goddess's line of sight, to do the same.

"Lady Artemis, how can I help you?" He asked. Artemis motioned to two cots behind her. 

"I came across two of your campers. They were both injured and the boy was paralyzed by Manticore poison. They're recovering now, and we plan on escorting them to your camp as soon as they have regained their strength." Chiron nodded. 

"Thank you for your generosity, may I ask which campers you have? There are currently four quests running and I have only heard back from one." Artemis turned and quietly asked her second in command.

"Apparently the boy's is name Levi Ackerman-"

"LEVI?!" The children yelled, Petra's distress caused the message to disconnect, and they all ran to Chiron, asking where the connection had gone and if Levi was okay RIGHT NOW! Or Petra and Farlan were, Isabel was just yelling "BIG BROTHER!" Over and over, while Chiron cursed and feared for his life. 

The Greek deities were easily offended.

 

A collective gasp filled the tent, and Artemis stared at the now empty mist. Even Levi knew it was BAD to hang up on a goddess.

"Did he just..." Artemis started, pointing at the area where Chiron's face had been. Ten her face crumpled with anger and she turned from a little girl to a very intimidating grown woman.

"HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" She shouted. She began rummaging through her pockets. "Nobody hangs up on me! Oh, he better have a GOOD explanation because if not I am going to kill him before he can say Olympus." She snarled. Finding she had no drachmas in her pocket, she turned to Thalia, who pulled one out of her pocket and tossed it to the goddess.

Artemis threw the coin into the spray and repeated her instructions. An image rapidly appeared, and showed Chiron struggling with three children. He had managed to hoist the little water nymph under his arm by the waist, and she was currently kicking and pounding on his torso yelling "WHERE'S LEVI?" Over and over, while a girl with red pig tails pulled on Chiron's hair yelling "BIG BROTHER!" And a blond boy was pulling on Chion's free arm yelling at Chiron to tell him about Manticores and what their poison did.

"ENOUGH!" Artemis bellowed. Chiron, Petra, and Farlan stopped, but Isabel continued yelling "BIG BROTHER!" Until Farlan kicked her and hissed "Shut up! We're in trouble!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the goddess demanded. Chiron blanched and hoisted Petra so Artemis could see her better.

"Petra is a water nymph and she was upset by the news that Levi was hurt and it affected the connection, I am terribly sorry."

"DONT BLAME IT ON ME!" Petra shrieked, she turned to Artemis and said, "Is my Levi okay?" Prompting Isabel and Farlan to stare at her.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Your Levi?" She asked. Petra nodded.

"We're gonna get married! He promised he'd be careful but he wasn't! Is he okay now?" Levi feigned being asleep as the goddess turned to the cots, faintly amused.

"Is her Levi awake to talk to her?" She asked with a small chuckle. Hange looked down and shook her head. 

"He was, but he must've fallen asleep again. It has been a trying day." Hange replied. Artemis nodded and looked back.

"He'll be fine. I promise, little one." Artemis replied, shrinking back into her twelve year old form. Farlan had been about to ask her a question, but was too freaked out by the change to say a single thing.

"My lady, please forgive me for the accidental disconnect-"

Artemis waved a hand. "The girl was upset. I'll ignore it this time, but don't try to blame a nymph next time, understand?" Chiron nodded. "Good, we should be at camp within a week." She told him, swiping her hand across the mist to finish the call.

 

The huntresses interviewed Levi about his time in camp and about his fiancée. He blushed when he told them he had "proposed" a year ago, and that he knew that it wasn't a real engagement, but that he REALLY REALLY liked her and thought he'd DEFINITELY be proposing for real when they were older. 

The girls all teased him and said things like "I knew you were a ladies man." With a big wink.

 

The huntresses took the two all the way to the gate, where Levi's siblings, "fiancée" and two of his adopted dads stood waiting for them. 

Rico slipped away while Levi got buried under his family.


	6. Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just a warning, the last part of this chapter gets angsty. But this is one of the only times in the fic (that I plan on anyway) and it lasts for a couple of paragraphs. 
> 
> I figure If you're reading this you're a fan of the show and can handle a little angst since the rest should be fluffy.
> 
> Also, this is alot longer than the last few chapters for some reason.

Petra and Levi officially started dating when they were fifteen, and Chiron told them he wouldn't let them get married just yet. 

Levi accepted it gracefully, but Petra got a bit huffy. 

The afternoon after they had gone to Chiron for permission, cabin 3 reported for sword training. 

In the four years since Levi's last run in with the Manticore, he had become the best swordsman in the camp, and had been chosen by several other campers to go on quests, despite the fact he was still quite short for his age. 

So, he put everyone to shame in the arena.

Petra wasn't quite as mad after watching him practice, it made her proud to see him darting around people and "killing" them left and right.

But she was still upset he hadn't insisted on marrying her, so when he and his siblings walked over to her, drinking bottled water, she gave a dramatic gasp and yelled "YOU'RE DRINKING MY AUNT SUSIE!" And everyone within earshot spit out their water.

A year later, the cabin 3 kids still couldn't drink water, out of fear that it might have been a water nymph at some point.

Petra never apologized for this.

Ever.

 

A year later, Isabel began to get restless and anxious, and became more prone to fits. And when Levi asked what was wrong, she would scream, “ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING BIG BRO!” and march off. So after this happening ten times, he asked Farlan, who smiled sheepishly.

“Well, We’ve only been here like, three years less than you, and we’ve never been asked to go on a quest.” he replied. “I mean, we totally get why you’re getting asked and not us, since you’re five times the badass we are combined. but we want to go on one too.” he replied. 

Levi had never been assigned a quest by any of the gods. His father hadn’t even assigned him one. And he assumed it was because they knew he would usually tag along with the other group, and his father thought he was too young. But he found Isabel again and told her that should he be assigned a quest, she and Farlan would be the ones to go with him, unless he was supposed to go alone, or the prophecy specifically said he needed to take someone from another cabin. This managed to cheer her up a little bit. 

 

Petra joined them for supper that evening, and the four of them talked about training and pegasus riding and the like. 

Halfway through dinner, an owl soared into the pavillion, a letter clutched in one talon.

“MY LETTER TO HOGWARTS!” one of the students shouted, making everyone else laugh. Everyone at the Athena table tensed, the owl was their mother’s symbol, so they assumed it was an quest for them, but it soared right over the heads of the Athena kids, soaring down the line, and dropped the letter onto Levi’s plate. 

Isabel and Farlan began to smile, they knew this might be their chance to become heros too. 

Chiron, Eld, and Gunther were at the table before Levi could even open the letter, and they watched as he dumped a palm sized coin, similar to a compass, but instead of an arrow, the coin had a barn owl, that pointed at Levi as it came out. Chiron took the coin and walked away from Levi, turned in a circle. He handed it back

“It’s a compass. Go see the Oracle, she’ll tell you what to do.” He instructed. Petra stood as he got up, and insisted she would walk to the cave with him. Isabel and Farlan said they’d wait for him at the cabin. 

once they were out of sight of the pavilion, Petra took Levi’s free hand. “That’s a weird compass. what do you think it’ll lead you too?” she asked. 

“Dunno. But, we’ll find out soon, right? I mean, the Oracle isn’t that vague.” He said with shrug. “I just hope it isn’t too dangerous, because I promised Isabel and Farlan they could come.” Petra sighed.

“You’re all children of one of the original three gods, it’s going to be dangerous even if it’s just getting an apple from Boston. Monsters will be drawn to you like vultures on a dead cow.” Levi smirked and squeezed her hand.

“C’mon, I’m the best since Percy Jackson himself, and according to the stories, I’m and even better swordsman than him!” Petra let go of his hand and pinched the skin on his bicep. Hard. He yelped and pushed her away.

“Don’t get cocky!” she said, and he realized she was on the verge of tears. “With all three of you out and drawing in the worst monsters ever-” she stopped and took a deep breath, trying not to get too worked up. Levi wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, grateful that she had stopped growing while she was still shorter than him.

“Hey, we’ll be fine. We’ve been training like mad for the past few years. It’ll be fine.” he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. “And if shit goes south, Hange gave me that thing that’ll alert the hunters to our position, and they’ll be with us immediately, remember?” Petra nodded. 

 

He emerged from the cave a little while later, and wasn’t happy with the prophecy he had received. 

It was just his luck that there were going to be a shit ton of monsters between here and his final destination. At least he had been told that the item he was supposed to retrieve was in Denver. Apparently the coin/compass was supposed to lead him to the package once he got into the city. 

when he got back to the cabin, his siblings were waiting, with big grins on their faces. Chiron stood off to the side, talking with Eld about what they’d need. 

“Well big bro?” Isabel asked, “Did it say you’ve gotta do it alone or can you take us with you?” Levi thought back on the prophecy. 

“It didn’t say anything about a number or whatever,” he turned to Chiron, “that means, just me, right?” Chiron shook his head.

“If it didn’t specify a number, then you can take two more per camp policy.” Isabel started dancing and Farlan laughed victoriously. Eld looked over the three and frowned.

“Wait, I don’t think it’s a good idea for all three of you to go.” Isabel stopped dancing and Farlan asked him to explain himself. Eld sighed and rolled his eyes. “Monsters are attracted to children of the Big 3 like Isabel is attracted to cake. If all three of you go, we might as well have you carry a big neon sign that says ‘’EAT US!’ on it.” Chiron nodded.

“Yes, you’re right.” Farlan and Isabel started to protest, but Chiron held up his hand. “Levi, do you know exactly where you have to go? Because if you don’t, I won’t allow the three of you to wander around the states.” Levi stared into Chiron’s eyes. 

He knew that, were he to say he had no idea where to go, then tell Chiron later, his siblings could stay here and be safe. On the other hand, he had promised to take them with him. He decided that, since it wouldn’t take them that long to get there, especially if they used the camp’s van, so there couldn’t be that much danger.

“Denver. Once we get there the coin will take me to where we need to be.” He explained. Chiron nodded. 

“Farlan, you have your license, taking the van is the quickest way to Denver.”

“What about flying?” Isabel asked. Chiron chewed on his lip.

“I don’t know. Flying can be a bad idea for children of Hades and Poseidon. Zeus doesn’t like his brother’s children in his domain…”

“But we’re doing it under his daughter’s orders.” Levi reminded him. “Wouldn’t that cancel out the risk?” he asked. Chiron shook his head, then smiled. 

“New plan. Take the pegasi. They’ll serve you well enough. it’ll get you there faster than driving, and you know how to fight on their backs.” they all nodded, and chiron left them to get prepared for their trip. 

 

Levi walked out to the river the next morning to refill his little charm, which he they’d had to shorten a few months ago when it was apparent Levi wasn’t to get much taller, but they’d turned the extra rope into a bracelet. 

Petra appeared, gave him a peck on the cheek, and went under for a few minutes. Oluo and Gunther came out to wish him luck, and he thanked them. Petra appeared once more and lifted herself onto the shoreline.

“‘I’m gonna walk with you.” she insisted. Levi took her head and lead her away, trying to ignore Oluo and Gunther singing “Levi and Petra sitting in a tree-”

“Hey,” Petra whispered, pulling him back when they reached Zues’s cabin, “Be really careful. I know you’re amazing with swords and can protect yourself, and have that fancy shield that your father sent you a while back, but you really need to be careful.” He smiled and squeezed her hand. 

“I’ll be fine.” he assured her. “We’ll be back before you know it.” he leaned over and gave her a kiss. she relaxed a little. He pulled away and took her other hand. “Don’t think I’m going to let anything happen, especially since we still aren’t married yet.” he said playfully. Petra giggled.

“Yeah, I know. But don’t get cocky and lose an arm. I hear it’s hard to propose that way.” She replied, making him laugh. She let go of one hand and they walked over to where ISabel and Farlan were waiting with three pegasi. 

“Come on big bro! Kiss ‘er goodbye and let’s leave!” Isabel said, Levi rolled his eyes, gave Petra a last kiss, and hoisted himself onto his horse. Eld wished them luck from the porch and led Petra off as their rides turned in order to get a running start. 

 

Isabel was bored within two hours and asked how much longer they would be in getting there when they stopped for lunch four hours after they left.

“Oh, just another six hours.” Levi replied, trying to hide his smile when Isabel and Farlan both groaned. “What? did you expect this to be like the time I went to fight the boar with Rico? No! This is a retrieval quest. I get whatever the shit is in Denver, then fly back to camp so Chiron can take care of it.”

Farlan sighed. “I guess we should’ve specified, huh” 

Levi laughed. “Yeah, you should have.” they gave their orders to the bored looking Taco Bell lady, and walked off to the side to wait for their food. “Y’know, if you two think this is boring you can always head back and tell Chiron I’m going to finish this alone.” 

Isabel and Farlan leaned together and whispered into each others ears. “Yeah, okay.” Farlan said asthey sperated. “We’ll eat then head home. Getting out of camp was cool for the first bit, but maybe another time.” Levi smiled and nodded. He was glad that whatever happened next, he wouldn’t have to be responsible for them. 

 

Levi landed in a small area named Bennett about about eight p.m., he had seen the city and had landed and rode the Pegasus to his destination on land, he looked at the compass every so often and corrected his course accordingly. 

Apparently the people passing by thought he was on a bike. He didn’t make it to his destination until about four in the morning. He was tired when he landed, and wasn’t very happy when the compass pointed at some homeless woman. 

“Hi,” he said with a yawn, “I’m sorry to bother you-” the woman looked up and smiled when she caught a glimpse of his orange camp shirt and the pegasus behind him. She held out a duffel bag.

“Here, take this to Chiron.” he took the bag and looked at the coin, which was sure enough pointing at the bag. He opened it up and looked inside.

“Wait, this is why I’m here?” he asked incredulously. The woman nodded, adjusting her cap after she did so.

She explained the entire situation to him and ended with “You need to get moving now so that you can get back to camp as soon as possible.” Levi nodded and they parted ways. Levi , however, did not leave immediately. He went to the nearest fountain and pulled out his flashlight and pointed it at the mist. The light created a rainbow, and he threw a drachma into it. 

“Eld, Camp Halfblood.” he said, following the order with a yawn. He was shown the image of Eld, asleep in Cabin 3. “HEY! WAKE UP!” he called, and Eld started awake. He turned over as Isabel yelled “Big Bro!” in the background. 

“Levi, what’s up?” he asked. 

“I need Farlan and Isabel to meet me where we split yesterday.” he explained. “I am way too tired to finish this thing without them, and I can’t sleep anywhere, this needs to come home as soon as possible.” he explained. Eld nodded.

“Isabel started getting dressed the moment you called. I’ll wake up farlan and make him put on some pants while Isabel gets the pegasi. They’ll be headed towards wherever it was in a few minutes.” Levi thanked Eld and swiped his hand through the mist with another huge yawn.

 

He was grateful when he landed a few hours later and saw Isabel and Farlan already in the clearing. He came to a stop and they smiled at him. “Yoooo! Big Bro!” Isabel called, waving frantically. Farlan held up a McDonalds bag. 

“You’ve been on the go for over twenty four hours, sit down and take some time to eat.” Levi shook his head.

“This needs to get back now. I can eat once we’re in the air again.” Farlan and Isabel rolled their eyes. 

“we’re not going anywhere until you’ve eaten at least one McMuffin.” Isabel insisted. Levi sighed and sat down in the grass, and motioned for Farlan to hand over the food.

Isabel chattered away about how worried Petra was when they got back without him, and that she had a bit of a fit after learning he’d gone off on his own, and how she’d be pissed when she went to their cabin and found them gone, and then randomly started wondering if Gunther and Eld were gay for each other, which Levi was too tired to even consider. 

Levi had just finished eating when they heard a roar and turned to see a group of Laistrygonian giants lumbering their way. 

“How long have you two been here?” Levi asked. 

“We got here two hours before you.” Farlan replied. Levi began cursing in greek. Two demigods that reeked of “COME EAT ME!” sitting around for two hours, then he arrived and they all sat together for another half hour… This was exactly why he’d wanted to leave immediately. The stink of so many demigods in an area had drawn in demigod eating monsters.

“Levi,” Isabel said, pulling out her sword. “You go on ahead, we’ll keep them busy.” she said as a couple broke into a run. “Go!” Farlan dragged him and the duffel bag over to the pegasus, and hoisted Levi onto it’s back. Levi took the duffel bag as Isabel sounded a war cry and the sound of a giant turning to sand filled the air. He turned the pegasus away and it soared off. 

They flew hard for two hours, and Levi pulled over when he saw a waterfall with quite the majestic rainbow. he threw a drachma in and instructed it to show him Farlan. 

He froze when the image appeared. Farlan stared back at him with dead eyes, the majority of his lower body torn away. And just behind that was Isabel’s head, and only her head. Levi swept his hand through the image and fell to his knees, and wept. 

He arrived at camp a couple hours later, he flew over the cabins and landed in the yard in front of the Big House. Petra was on the porch talking to Chiron, and she grinned at him. 

“You’re back!” she looked around as he climbed the steps. “Have Izzy and Farlan landed already?” Levi didn’t answer, and handed the duffel bag to Chiron.

“ Laistrygonians.” he whispered. Pain filled Chiron’s face. 

“Ah. I’m so sorry, Levi.” Levi noded, and it took Petra a moment to register what he meant. she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, but didn’t receive any response and Chiron unzipped the duffel bag, and gently pulled out the bundle of cloth that lay inside.

“Athena chose you for this? A Satyr-”

“A Satyr was the one I got it from. She said there were too many monsters.” Levi explained as Chiron pulled the dirty wrappings to reveal a baby, fast asleep.

“Why didn’t Athena send him here? or to his father?” Chiron asked. 

“She did, but the dad died like two days later, and the Satyr had been there when it happened, and got him the hell out of there. She got as far as Denver, where most of the monsters are high of their asses, and stayed there to wait for me.” Levi said.

“Sir, with all due respect, we need to go back and get what’s left-”

“I’ll alert the satyrs in the area. They know how to deal with giants. Take some time and prepare their shrouds.” Levi nodded and walked away. 

Petra wrapped her arms around herself. “He didn’t say anything to me.” she whispered. “Should I go after him?” she asked, quite a bit louder. Chiron shook his head.

“He’ll come to you when he’s ready. Leave him to himself. He’s lost his brother and sister, the only blood family he had left. Let him grieve.” 

 

Levi was glad not to see Eld in the cabin when he arrived. He walked over to look at Isabel and Farlan’s bunks. Isabel’s wall was covered with pictures of the three of them and Petra, and Farlan’s was covered in posters of movies that he had loved. 

Afte a moment, he went to his bunk, and hid his face in his pillow as he wept. Petra peeked in a little bit later to check on him, and he turned to look at her.

“Hey, you wanna talk?” she asked softly. He shook his head, but held out his hand. She walked over and took it. He pulled her close and whispered “I’m never leaving here again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET THE BABY! He will be named so don't be like "When did that happen?" when the next chapter comes along.


	7. Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, I may not have portrayed depression and/or how to treat a depressed person correctly so please forgive me.

Everyone in camp immediately saw the change in Levi. He pushed himself further than he had before in every activity, he barely spoke, even to Petra, and spent most of his time outside of activities alone in his cabin. 

The other campers did what they could to cheer him and Petra up, but she was the only one that ever smiled. 

After a few months, he stopped talking to anyone. the girls from Aphrodite flocked to Petra, telling her they were sure everything would be okay, that he’d snap out of it eventually and be back to his old self before long.

It was when he started skipping meals that everyone got really worried, and Chiron sent one of the Satyrs to find the hunters of Artemis. They typically staid at the camp for midwinter, which was only a few weeks away, but Chiron hated seeing Levi like this. 

Hange showed up two days after the Satyr set out, and marched straight to Cabin 3.

Levi looked up from his book as Hange struck a super hero pose in the door.

“GET YOUR BUTT OUTA BED AND COME FOR A WALK WITH ME!” she cried. Levi flinched.

“Fuck off, Hange. It’s just getting good.” he said, looking back down at his book. she shook her head, walked over to him, took the book and lifted him out of the bed and tossed him onto the floor.

“Everyone is really fucking worried about you.” she said angrily. “Petra contacted me a week ago in tears saying you were ignoring her and the rest of the family you still have, and then I get intercepted by a Satyr on my way here, that said you’d stopped eating.” she walked over and picked him up and set him upright.

“I get it. You’re depressed because they’re gone, and that’s okay. But this is the worst way to go about being depressed.” she said gently. “You’ve got family that still loves you and wants to you to be okay.” she took a deep breath. “Let’s go for a walk.” she said, steering him out the back. He instinctually grabbed a pen and a watch from his bedside table as they left, shoving the pen in his pocket and putting on the watch as they walked.

“I’m sorry,” Hange said with a sigh. “I didn’t mean to make it worse, I feel like I did, but you needed to know what you’re putting Petra through if nothing else.” she smiled at him. “Y’know, she really cares about you, and still does, even though she realizes you’re not quite the same kid that she fell for like, what, ten years ago?” Levi shrugged and looked down at his bare feet.

“Something like that.” he muttered. Hange grinned.

“There we go! You’re talking to people again!”

“You’re barely a person.” he remarked. She laughed. 

“Fair enough. but it’s something. So, I’ve dealt with my fair share of depression, both my own and those of the girls in the group, and you wanna know what really help? Having someone that you can talk to, that’ll be there when you need comfort, and I don’t think you realize it but you’re starting to push her away.” Levi sighed.

“Well, I didn’t deserve her- OW!” Hange had taken her bow out and whacked him upside the head with it. 

“Okay, you’ve gone through enough, don’t put yourself down.” she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Listen, why don’t you go to Petra, or one of those other nymphs that cares for you, and talk to them about it? Get it out! It’ll help a little bit.” Levi shrugged just as the sound of a couple dozen screams echoed through the forest. A couple Demeter kids stopped in their tracks, turned and bolted for the forest. Hange grabbed one and pulled her over.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Border breech!” The girl replied, “The Nemean lion managed to get through with no problem, killed the sentries, and is trying to eat the nymphs and is hurting the dryads.” she replied before running off. 

Nymphs, dryads. Those words triggered something in Levi’s brain and he bolted after the girl.

“Levi!” Hange yelled. 

But he just followed the girls down a familiar path, one that he used to take every day walking Petra home.

He sped up, and flew past everyone. 

The pines turned into willows and he saw field and flower nymphs as well as water nymphs taking refuge in the willows surrounding the river, they were screaming and yelling, and he could see the Nemean lion clawing at Oluo’s trunk, and biting at Petra, who was balanced precariously on one of the branches, he was about thirty yards away when she slipped and the lion reached out a paw and swiped at her leg. She cried out in pain as one of the claws sunk into her leg and the lion pulled her down. Eld and Gunther yelled and grabbed her arms, but the lion started dragging them out of the tree too.

Levi snarled, and pulled the pen out. with two swift motions the pen turned into a sword and the watch turned into a shield. he barreled towards the lion, and brought up his shield as he rammed into it’s stomach, knocking it away from the tree. Petra screamed again as the claw tore open her leg. 

Levi launched himself at the lion once more and brought his sword down on it’s back, and he stumbled away, his arm aching from the impact. the Lion turned to him, and he remembered that the lion’s fur was better than armor. He held his shield up. 

“Here kitty kitty.” he muttered. He looked up and saw Petra smiling at him through her tears. he also saw the gaping hole in her leg. He knew he needed to end this soon so she could get back in the water and heal, he didn’t want to lose anyone else. 

The lion opened it’s mouth to roar, and Levi took the opportunity. He jumped forward, shoved his shield arm into the lion’s gaping maw, gagged at the beast’s terrible breath, and drove his sword into the roof of the lion’s mouth, Harry Potter style. He felt teeth puncture his abdomen as he pushed his arm into the lion’s mouth and moved it around so that he could get at it’s brain, it’s teeth cut his shoulder open and he winced. 

He pulled out his sword and shield, and leapt backwards as the lion roared in pain. the mouth hadn’t worked, so there was one option left. He jumped up and shoved his sword into the lion’s eye, and it turned to dust, leaving behind a pelt of it’s fur, which in the human spectrum looked like a leather jacket. He vaguely heard the nymphs cheering, and saw Eld drop out of the tree, and carry Petra to the river as he picked up the jacket, pelt, thing.

The nymphs went back to their homes, and Levi walked over to sit in the river bank. He slipped his foot into the water and felt the cuts on his arm and stomach heal. The kids from Demeter arrived to help Oluo and a few other dryads that had been gouged in the attack.

Petra swam over to Levi and took his hand.

"That was really reckless." She said, propping her chin on his knee. "There was no call to put yourself in danger like that." 

"You smiled at me." He pointed out. "That meant you were fine with it."

"I smiled at you because you were there, meaning you had left your room and talked to someone." Levi rolled his eyes. 

"It hurt you. It had to die, even if it meant I got a little hurt." Petra frowned.

"That's no excuse." 

"Yes it is."

"Levi-"

"I left Farlan and Isabel to fend for themselves, when I knew they wouldn't be able to fight those Giants." Levi said, his voice flat. Petra smiled sadly at him.

"It wasn't their quest to fulfill. And they probably knew they were giving their lives for you." He opened his mouth, but she placed her hand on his to stop him from interrupting her. "But you needed to get here alright. If you hadn't then you wouldn't have come home, and Armin would have died." Levi frowned.

"Wait, his name is Armin? Who named him that?" 

"Athena, so watch your mouth." She pulled herself on to the bank and wrapped her arms around Levi's chest, and he draped an arm around her shoulders. "Levi, please don't stop talking to me again. I love you. And you shutting everyone out is only going to make you feel worse." 

"It's not that I was trying to shut anyone out. But Isabel and Farlan always had something to say, and I guess I've just been waiting for them to start a conversation that's never going to happen." He sighed and looked up. "I keep saying stuff to them while I'm in the cabin and I wait for them to reply but it never comes. So I just stopped talking. I didn't want to hurt when they never replied." Petra buried her face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Just talk to me. Even about the silliest things." She smiled.

"I'm sure I could do that."

"And sit with me at dinner. It's lonely without someone there." Petra nodded.

"Okay. Just, promise you'll talk to me?"

"Of course."

 

The next morning Levi trekked up the hill to the big house. It had been about six months since Isabel and Farlan had died, and he had made sure to avoid the baby that he had thought of as the reason they had died. 

He realized now that it was stupid to blame the kid. His mother was the one to blame, but if he tried to blame a goddess then he'd end up in smaller pieces in than his siblings. 

Chiron looked up from some game he was playing with the director. "Levi! What brings you here?" He asked with a smile.

"I wanted to see the baby that I brought here." He replied. Chiron blinked in surprise. 

"He's in a playpen just inside. One of the nymphs is keeping an eye on him." Levi nodded and went inside. 

The nymph sat in an armchair reading a book while happy burbling noises issued from a brightly colored playpen. Levi walked over to the pen, nodded to the nymph who had looked up to see who had come in, and leaned on the edge of the playpen to look down on the pudgy baby boy.

He was staring at a Find Waldo book, while sucking on a pacifier. His blond hair was almost long enough to be in his eyes, and he clutched at a plush Pegasus toy. 

"Chiron said his name is Armin Arlert." The nymph said. Levi nodded.

"Petra told me his first name. So was his father's last name Arlert or did Chiron just pull it out of his ass?" The nymph chuckled.

"It was his father's surname. Why Athena decided to name him Armin we may never know. But at least he'll grow up here, where nobody will make fun of his name for fear of offending the goddess." 

"BAH!" Armin yelled triumphantly, shoving his little sausage of a finger at a spot on the page. Levi leaned over and stared at the page. 

"Well I'll be damned. He found Waldo. He fucking found Waldo." He ruffled the boy's hair, and Armin squinted his eyes and gave off a little giggle. 

"His mother's son." The nymph said. Levi looked up. 

"Would it be okay if I took him outside?" He asked. The nymph shrugged. 

"Just let Chiron know on your way out." She said. Levi lifted the boy out of the crib and propped him up on his hip. The baby giggled and grabbed at Levi's shirt as the teen walked out. 

Chiron looked out and raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought he could use some sun. He's paler than vanilla ice cream." Chiron nodded and Levi carried the baby out to explore the camp.


	8. Baltimore

Levi stared down at the pile of acceptance letters he had received from every college in the state, and at least one from every other state. Petra sat on the opposite end of his bed.

"So, are you actually going to attend?" She asked. Levi shrugged. 

"Chiron said it would be a good opportunity, but I don't want to have to deal with all the shitheads I'm bound to meet." Petra chuckled.

"You're eighteen now. You're going to have to deal with shitheads eventually."

"Not if I stay here."

"Don't you want to meet people your age that haven't had to deal with monsters all their lives?"

"No." Petra sighed and swept the letters up.

"You've got a while yet to decide. Let's go eat." She dumped the letters into Isabel's old bed and she pulled Levi outside.

It was his favorite time of year. In April it was warm enough to sit outside with his feet in the river and talk to Petra, and most kids were still at home and there weren't any activities for him to attend. 

He was halfway down the quad when his leg got tackled by a giggling mess of blond hair.

"Uncle Levi! Up! Up!" Armin giggled. Levi picked him up and hoisted the boy into his shoulders.

"You don't have to call me uncle, remember?" He said to he boy.

"Buh is fun!" Armin replied, grasping at clumps of Levi's hair. "Yous mah uncle!"

Levi rolled his eyes, but Petra smiled sweetly at the ball of energy.

"And what am I darling?" She asked.

"Aunt Pet-a!"

"Petra."

"Pet-a!" Petra sighed.

"We'll work on it later." She said. They walked all the way to the pavilion for breakfast and Levi handed Armin over to Rico so that he didn't have to help the kid with his breakfast. 

"Buh-bah Uncle Levi! Buh-bah Aunt Pet-a!" Armin called as he got carried away. 

They were part way through the meal when an owl hooted above them.

"PWETTY BIWDIE!" Armin called, pointing as the owl flew over to Levi and sat in front of him, and managed to give him a sassy look. 

"I got one kid." Levi grunted. "Surely someone else is good enough to grab this one?" He asked. The owl continued to look at him sassily, and he nudged a sun pendant towards him. 

Apollo. 

Levi groaned. "Fine! I'll visit the damnable Oracle." He snatched up the necklace and stormed away. Petra caught up to him and followed along side him.

"So why did Apollo use Athena's messenger to tell you he's got a kid to grab?" 

"Hell if I know." Levi replied. Petra giggled.

"You're in quite the mood." She teased. Levi shrugged.

"Fucking gods making me play babysitter." He grumbled. 

 

Petra was sitting outside the Oracle's cave when Levi started up a string of profanities. 

"What did I say?" The oracle asked, apparently coming to her senses.

Levi stormed out and away from the cave.

"Apollo's kid is with Athena's!" He explained as they trudged down the path. "I've gotta deal with two shitty little brats in a fucking car! Why am I getting stuck with pick up duty?" He asked the sky.

Petra giggled. "So who do you have to take?" She asked.

"Nobody. It's a one person quest to Baltimore and back. It's not even a real quest for shit's sake!" Petra put a calming hand in his shoulder.

"The gods see it as a real quest." she reminded him. “Try not to offend them by calling their children shitty brats. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

 

Levi threw some things in a bag and went up to the Big House to grab the keys to the camp’s van, and Chiron gave him a credit card for food and gas along with the keys to a much less conspicuous SUV. 

Levi had the most unfortunate luck as to get stuck in some of the worst traffic. He pulled over several times, thinking that once he’d eaten something his mood would be better and the traffic wouldn’t be so bad, and he was wrong each time. 

He got to Baltimore at five thirty, and spent a couple hours driving around town, trying to find these damnable kids he was supposed to pick up. 

He was in the heart of the downtown area when the pendant around his neck began burning into his skin. He pulled over and yanked the necklace off. he looked around and saw a tall man talking to two trash bags, Levi weighed the hot pendant in his hand and looked around to see if there were any kids that might be the children of Athena and Apollo. 

He looked back over at the crazy man, who was now clutching at his shin and hopping on his opposite foot, and the trash bags which had grown arms and legs.

Levi got out of the car and walked over to the man.

“GO WAY MISTER!” a boy with brown hair yelled. “WE’RE NOT GUNNA GO WITH A PERVERT!” a girl with asian features nodded, though Levi doubted she knew what pervert meant. 

“Hey kids.” he called, they all turned to look at him. “This guy bothering you?” 

“YOU’RE THE PERVERT MAN’S FRIEND ARENT YOU?” The boy asked. Levi held up the necklace for the kid to see.

“This mean anything to you?” he asked dryly. The boy perked up.

“That’s like the one my daddy gave me and mommy!” he cried, pulling out a sun shaped necklace. Levi looked at the little girl. 

“Just out of curiosity, do you have something with an owl on it?” he asked. She nodded and pulled a little marble owl out of her pocket. “Then you two get in the car. I was sent here by your parents to make sure you’re safe and sound.” the girl nodded and dragged the boy behind her. The man stepped towards Levi, allowing him to get a good look of the guy.

His first impression was that the man needed to get rid of all the eyebrow hair. He figured it take three of Petra's fingers to come remotely close to rival the width of this guy’s eyebrows. 

“Where do you think you’re taking them?” the man demanded, drawing close to the door Levi held open for the two toddlers.

“Somewhere safe. Now back off, Eyebrows.” Levi slammed the door. 

“My name isn’t Eyebrows. It’s Praetor Erwin Smith, grandson of Victoria, second generation member of the First Cohort.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I don’t give two craps about your credentials. I’m here to get the kids.” Before Erwin could take another step, Levi was in the car and weaving through traffic. Once he was on the interstate once again, he looked into the rearview mirror at the two kids. They each had one of those character backpacks and he assumed they were full of toys and books or whatever.

“So,” He prompted, suddenly wishing for Petra, who was better with kids. “what are your names?” 

“I’m Eren Yeager! An dis is Mikasa Ackerman!” Levi nodded. 

“I’m Levi Ackerman, son of Poseidon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally just an excuse to introduce Erwin and of course the rest of the Shiganshina trio.


	9. College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just pulled a couple school names out of nowhere so they may be real names with actual programs or not, but I figured there wasn't a huge need for accuracy since it's a fic.

It was very early in the morning when Levi arrived and dumped both kids into the care of one of the nymphs. He trudged sleepily down the hill and walked through the camp. He could see that a few of the younger kids in Cabin 9 were trying to play video games on a console they had snuck in.

He considered knocking on the door and waking up the cabin so that they could punish the kids but decided to let them have their fun. They'd get caught eventually.

He realized as he slipped into his own cabin, that he had never played a video game. 

His mother had been an alcoholic, and most of her money went towards her habit. There was never enough for video games, then he had come to camp halfblood where there was a rule against electronics. 

And now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen a movie since he was six, and rarely got the chance to read books unless other campers had brought them in. There were several other things he hadn't done. 

He stopped and looked at the pile of letters that sat on Isabel's bed. And decided he'd go to one of them. He loved the camp, but he wanted to see what the world had to offer. 

Even if he had to deal with a few idiots.

 

When Petra arrived the next morning she found him sorting the letters into several piles.

"So you're going?" She asked.

"Considering it a bit more." He replied tossing a letter on a large pile.

"What's the system?" She asked, kneeling down behind him.

He pointed at the rather large pile and said "These are too far away." He pointed to a very small pile, "These are in the NYC area and provide me with the ability to drive home for the weekend." He pointed at a slightly larger pile, "And these are the ones that are a ways off but still close enough I can visit on long weekends." 

Petra nodded. "Which pile are you leaning towards." 

"I dunno yet. Once I'm done I'm going to look through and see which ones have student housing, then I'll go up to the big house and narrow it down by which schools offer what program." He said with a yawn. 

"What do you think you'll get a degree in?" She asked.

"Greek history or literature or something like that. Something most people would say wasn't practical but would be for me." Petra giggled.

"I'm going to be so much cooler than the other nymphs. I'll have a college boyfriend." She gave him a peck on the cheek and he rolled his eyes. 

"I thought your mom was dating the Loch Ness monster or something like that." He reminded her. She grabbed a couple heavy letters from the rejection pile and whacked him upside the head.

"Don't mention that thing to me again." She growled. Levi rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Didn't realize you were so against them dating." He muttered.

Once he had finished sorting they took the ones he had rejected to Hestia, who gladly took the fuel for her fire.

Levi went to Chiron before getting his food and told him he'd need the computer that was kept in the Big House. 

"Why do you need it?" He asked

"I'm considering colleges at the moment but don't know what they offer." Chiron nodded and allowed him use of the computer. 

Petra helped him sort through after breakfast and it wasn't long before they had narrowed down the list.

The list got even smaller and he was down to a handful of colleges. 

And after researching the schools he found that there were three that he could attend that had a program that deal with Greek mythology and history.

One was New York State University, which was ridiculously expensive. Another was University of Boston, which was the northern monster hub. And the last one was Baltimore Tech, which was actually pretty close to the ocean. 

He tossed all the letters but the Baltimore one in the trash. 

 

Apparently, much to his delight, Rico was also attending Baltimore Tech, and would be in her first year as well, since Chiron and Athena had paid for her to go backpacking around Europe with a couple of her siblings, and she’d missed both registration dates. they drove down to Boston together for the orientation and to buy their unnecessarily expensive school books. They were also able to find their dorm rooms. They were on the same floor, and right down the hall from each other. Levi groaned when he found out he’d be rooming with some junior that made a point to “make new friends” each semester. 

 

Petra helped him pack up his things the day before camp let out for the summer kids, and Levi was kind of excited. He wasn’t happy that he’d have to go weeks at a time without seeing Petra, and knew he may not even be able to talk to her via Iris message. Him and Rico were the only demigods from camp that were going to be at the school, and he couldn’t Iris message in front of a regular person.

“Why didn’t you apply for the private housing?” she asked. Levi heaved a sigh.

“Because Freshmen have to spend their first year with a roommate for some damnable reason.” he explained. He hadn’t realized it until now, but half of his shirts were either short sleeved or long sleeved camp shirts, with a handful that were plain black and then some other dark colored “muscle” shirts that he typically wore while training. “I’ve gotta get new clothes.” he muttered. 

Petra giggled. “Yeah, you do. But Chiron will probably give you some cash to get some.” They were almost done packing his things when a package appeared on his bed. Levi picked it up, and frowned.

“It’s from my father. He hasn’t sent me anything since my first quest.” Levi said, sitting down to open the box. 

Inside was what looked like a black hooded vest to him, but Petra gasped. “Oh my god, that’s some killer quality.” she breathed. Levi had to focus really hard to see through the mist at a light weight bronze breast plate. He was barely able to get a decent look at it before the mist took over again.

“Damn.” he rubbed his eyes. “So I’ll be able to wear it around campus and not draw anyone’s suspicion.” 

“Unless you meet someone like the Oracle.” Petra pointed out. Levi shrugged.

“Yeah, but what are the odds I’ll actually be going to school with her?” Petra conceded the point and Levi threw the vest over a chair with the rest of the clothes he’d wear on the way to Baltimore.

“At least it’ll cover up the pegasus on the camp shirts.” he said with a grin. Levi looked down and saw two arm pieces. “Hey! It’ll shield my arms too. Cool.” he packed the removable sleeves into his bag. 

“So, is there anything else you need to pack?” Petra asked. “Cause if not we’re done.” Levi looked around the cabin. 

“No.” But his eyes fell on the pictures above Isabel’s bed that he hadn’t had the heart to take down. He walked over and took some of the better ones off the wall. “Actually, I’ll take these. I can always buy a frame while I’m there.” He gently placed the pictures inside a box with the rest of his belongings. 

“Okay, want to go for a walk?” he asked. Petra nodded and took his hand. 

They had meant to walk along the beach, but apparently Armin and his little friends planned otherwise. 

“HEY! HEY!” Eren shouted, running towards him. Armin and Mikasa came up behind him. “WE WANNA PLAY” Eren screamed at Levi. 

“Gods above, lower your voice, Eren. I’m right here.” 

“PLAY WITH US!” Eren shouted again. Armin looked up at Levi with his big, blue eyes. 

“Pwetty pwease?” He asked sadly. “We wanna play ‘fore you go ‘way.” Levi groaned. 

“Fine. What do you little brats want to play?” he asked. Mikasa held up a bunch of swords made out of cardboard tubes.

“Hewo. We wanna pway hewo.” she said. Levi gave them a questioning look. 

“I’m about to leave and you want to play something like that?” They all glared up at him. “If you really want to have fun then change into your swim suits and we’ll go swimming.” They all ran off towards their cabins so that they could change. 

He sighed. “Shit. I’d been hoping to spend some time with you.” Petra smiled at him. 

“We’ve got dinner. And I’ll see you in the morning before you leave.” 

 

The three little kids brought their floats ands noodles and Levi took them out to the lake. When the other campers realized what was going down, they grabbed their own floats and swam into the lake. 

One of the perks of being able to control water, is that one can turn any body of water into a water ride. Levi made the water swirl around and sent everyone spinning in patterns until the nymphs got dizzy and threatened to smack the shit out of him with river weed. 

Then he created waves and other fun things for everyone in the lake. He didn’t really get to have fun himself, but he knew that he was making everyone happy, and that was good enough.

He stopped when Armin fell asleep in his little duck float, and Levi gently brought him and the other toddlers to shore so that he could carry them back to their cabins. 

 

The next morning Mike, the counselor from the Apollo cabin showed up with a small painting he had requested as payment for saving Mike’s ass a couple years back. He tucked it away in a box just before Rico showed up with a cart. she helped him load up his belongings and they walked out to the jeep she’d bought on their way back from Baltimore, and loaded up their things. 

Levi looked around for Petra, they needed to get moving soon but she wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

“Levi, why’s there a flower crown on your bag?” Rico asked. Levi looked over at the crown laced with lilies and baby’s breath. 

“Oh, inside thing between me and Petra. I was going to give it to her before we left.” He scanned the hill one more time, and saw her walking up the hill, with the three kid in tow. 

“I’ll give the lot of you some privacy. I need to talk to Chiron anyway.” Rico said, turning towards the Big House. Levi walked a ways down the hill to intercept the group. Mikasa and Armin clung to his legs.

“Pwease don go!” Armin begged. Levi ruffled his hair. 

“Hey, you’ll see me soon, okay? And Petra’s here to keep you company.” He reminded the boy. Armin nodded and wiped his snotty nose on Levi’s pants leg. It took everything in him to not go off on the little boy, but he knew he could just wipe it off later. 

“Kids, don’t you have gifts for Levi?” Petra prodded. Mikasa looked up and handed him the little marble statue that she’d had when he found her.

“‘member me?” she asked. Levi awkwardly squat down and gave her a hug. 

“I will, don’t worry.” he gingerly took the owl and placed it in his pocket. Mikasa pulled down on his shoulder, gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, then ran off. Eren held out a little clay pegasus.

“I mades it!” he proclaimed. “Mike showed me how and I mades it!” Levi placed his free leg down and leaned over to take the slightly mis-shapen figure. On the side were carved a few names, including Petra's and the three toddlers. 

“Who wrote this?” he asked, tapping on the horse. Eren blushed.

“Mike, but i ast him too!” Levi ruffeled Eren’s hair. 

“Good job.” Armin tugged on his sleeve and offered him the gold owl compass. Levi had given it to him as a teething toy, and had told him what it was when he turned two.

“So you won get los’ on yo way home.” Armin said, tears streaming down his face. Levi smiled and pulled Armin into a hug. Petra walked over with a sad smile on her face.

“I can’t give you a kiss while you’re all the way down there.” she said playfully. Levi stood and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a bit awkward with Armin clinging to his neck, but they managed it alright. Petra pulled away and handed him a jar filled with water, wild flowers and willow leaves. 

“We put this together for you.” She said. “The blue flowers are Gunther’s, the purple ones are Eld’s and Oluo picked his own leaves. And the water is from my home.” she bit her lip, trying not to cry. “We’re going to miss you while you’re away. Promise you’ll come home during the winter break?” 

Levi pulled her close. “I promise.” he kissed the top of her head. “And I have something for you.” he handed her the jar and reached over to his bag, plucked the flower crown off the bag, and placed it on PEtra’s head. She laughed.

“Oh my gods, you haven’t made me one of these in four years!” she laughed, touching the crown. “I’ll make sure Eld presses it once it starts dying.” 

They said goodbye one more time when Rico exited the Big House, and Petra took away Armin, who was still crying. 

Levi climbed into the passenger seat and Rico tossed a heavy envelope into his lap before she drove off. Levi opened it and dumped a trident necklace, a credit card, a wad of cash, and a leather pouch presumably full of drachmas into his lap. 

“I got the same thing, but I got an owl, not a trident. Apparently it’s a thing he does for all the college students.” Levi smiled and slipped the necklace on. It dangled next to his water charm, which he’d filled up the day before. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually leaving.” He said with a sigh. 

“It’s not going to be forever.” Rico pointed out.

He laughed. “Sorry, I forgot you left for leisure and family. Keep in mind this is the first time I’ve left for something that wasn’t a quest.”Rico nodded.

“Okay, you’re right.”

 

Rico winked at him as she walked down the hall. “good luck with your new roommate.” she teased. Levi took a deep breath, and opened the door. 

He stepped inside and dumped his things on the empty bed that was near the window. He looked out and smiled. He could see the ocean over a couple houses that lined the shore. He placed the owl, compass, and pegasus on the desk which had been squeezed in next to his bed before unpacking. 

A few minutes later the door opened and Levi turned to greet his new roommate, but his forced smile quickly turned into a grimace as he stared a student wearing a purple shirt, and bearing extremely large eyebrows. 

“Oh fuck, not you again.” he groaned as Erwin Smith closed the door. Behind him. 

“I could say the same thing.” He replied, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “But, let’s let bygones be bygones and start anew.” He held out his hand, and Levi spotted a tattoo with a stylized V, the letters SPQR and then twenty- one dashes on his forearm. “I’m Erwin Smith.” Levi reached out and shook the hand. 

“Levi Ackerman.” 

On the bright side, He’d be able to make Iris messages.


	10. Erwin

One of the first things Levi did the next morning, was go to the front desk and ask why on earth he got paired with Erwin. 

He was told it was because they were both neat and were studying similar fields. Erwin in Roman history, and Levi in Greek Mythology with a projected history minor.

Levi thanked the girl and marched off, fuming. How they even remotely thought their studies were similar was beyond him. Sure, the Romans had a similar mythology, but it was mainly because they weren’t creative enough to come up with new gods. So they just made the Greek gods stricter and with (mostly) different names. 

He vented about the guy to Rico, and told her how he’d tried to make Levi remove his pictures and memorabilia from camp so that he didn’t have to look at them. 

“He signed up to do this so that he could make new friends, then he tries to tell me I can’t have pictures of my siblings up cause he just doesn’t like it? What the hell?” he threw his hands in the air. “If he’s going to insist on rooming with me then the jackass better fucking learn to deal with my stuff being out.” 

“So he didn’t bring anything personal?” She asked. 

“He’s got a fucking shrine to honor his grandmother, the roman version of Nike. And he’d fucking burning incense around the damn clock! If he gets to do that shit it’s only fair I get to have my shit out too.” Rico nodded and Levi twirled his pen around. Rico grabbed his hand. 

“Wrong pen.” she said in a hushed tone. he gave her a questioning look, then saw “Rip Tide” on the pen.

“Whoops.” he muttered, stuffing the pen back in his pocket and pulling out a different one. “You know, he took down my shit while I was in the shower last night. Packed it up and shoved it under my bed.” 

“He didn’t.” Rico groaned. Levi nodded. 

“When he got back he said that proper soldiers didn’t keep their things lying around. Obviously forgetting I’m fucking Greek.” 

“What did you do?” she asked. Levi grinned. 

“I threw Bullfinch’s mythology at his face and broke his nose. Told him if he touched my shit again I’d castrate him.” Rico laughed. 

“What did he say?” 

“Tried to threaten me with his goddess, until I reminded him I could control water and could make his shower time the most painful shit he’s ever experienced. He agreed to let me put my shit back up.” Rico shook her head.

“That’s what he gets for messing with a Big 3 kid.” she commented. “How’s your book faring though? I saw that guy in the hall, he’s got one helluva nose.” 

“It’s fine. Speaking of books, know any good ones? I’m going to run to the Barnes & Nobles down the street later.” Rico’s face lit up. 

“I’ll go with you, I need a few new things to entertain myself with.”

 

Another fight ensued when Levi arrived with a bulging bag of books that he’d bought in one hand, and a milkshake in the other. 

“Why are you bringing food into our room? And why do you have an excessive amount of books?” Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Chill, it’s almost gone and I need something to read that’s not course work.” 

“You’re going to school but you don’t care about your work?” Erwin asked.

“That’s not what I said!” 

“How are you supposed to do your course work when you’re busy reading books?” 

“Dude, I’ve read like twenty books that weren’t school related since I was six. I grew up in Camp Halfblood and never got a chance to read most of them! And it’s not like I plan on skipping class to read them.” Levi placed the bag on the bed. “Either way, I already know everything from my education at camp. It won’t hurt me to spend some time reading.”

“If we are going to be roommates-” 

“If you don’t want to be my roommate then sign up for private housing! Or ask to get your money back and find a fucking apartment! I didn’t ask to be your roommate! So shove that train of thought up your ass and just deal with it.” Levi flopped onto the bed and pulled out a book called “Hounded.” “And if you don’t shut up about it, I’ve got the entire Game of Thrones series in that bag, and I will not hesitate to hit you with it.” 

 

The next morning, Levi was free until three thirty, and Erwin was out, so he set up a prism on his desk, the sun hit it just right and formed a tiny rainbow. He threw a drachma into the rainbow and said “Petra, Camp Halfblood.” 

After a moment, the rainbow turned into an image of Petra playing with Eren, Mikas and Armin in the river. Armin looked up and grinned. “UNCLE LEVI!” he yelled, Petra spun around and smiled. 

“Levi! I didn’t think you’d be able to call so soon!” Levi smiled back. 

“Yeah, my roommate is from Camp Jupiter, so if he walks in it shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Great! So what’s he like.” 

Since the kids were there, he gave Petra a censored replay of the events that had occurred in the last two days. 

“Levi, you should be making friends, not threatening your roommate.” Levi shook his head.

“Petra, you wouldn’t even like this guy. He’s pretentious, he makes me look normal when it comes to cleanliness and order, and he burns incense to his godly grandmother at all hours of the day, making our room smell like rosemary, which gets really annoying after the first three hours.” 

“I’m sure he’ll grow on you.” Petra said with a smiled. The kids had gotten bored after he began talking about his roommate and were now splashing away at each other behind her.

“I highly doubt it.” He started as the door opened and Erwin walked in. “CLOSE THE DOOR!” he yelled, and Erwin did. Petra frowned. 

“Levi, who’re you shouting at? Is it Rico?” Petra asked. Erwin’s eyebrows rose.

“You should be studying, not talking to someone from your camp.” 

“Oh! Is it your roommate? Can I say hi?”

“No,” Levi said, before glaring once again at Erwin. “You're supposed to be in class.” 

“We let out after introductions, they get pretty short once you’re in junior and Senior years.” Erwin took his book out of his bed. “Now, why don’t you cut out that conversation? I need to study and I can’t do it with you talking.” Levi’s response evoked a very negative reaction from both Petra and Erwin. 

Levi turned back to apologize to Petra for having to hear it, but a muscled arm swatted through the connection, ending his conversation with Petra. Levi snarled.

 

Levi messaged Petra again ten minutes later, and he was holding his nose, which was leaking blood, and his hand was covered with brightly colored bruises. 

“Oh my gods!” Petra gasped. “What happened?” 

“Let’s just say that once he washes the blood off he’s going to be asking for roommate reassignment.” Levi replied. “He doesn’t want to have to deal with a Greek anymore.” Petra sighed. 

“Of course not. So will you be getting a new roommate or will you have your room all to yourself?”

“Probably all to myself.”

 

And, much to his relief, he did. Which gave him the ability to talk with Petra and the kids all he wanted.


	11. Manticore

A couple months later, they let out for thanksgiving. Rico and Levi contemplated going back to camp, but decided they’d better not. finals were right around the corner, and they needed to study. 

On thanksgiving day they wandered around town, looking in on the chain stores that were staying open for the holiday. They ended up getting lost, which was fine until it started raining. 

They were about to go into a store to ask for directions back to the school, when they ran into Erwin. Rico was relieved, but Levi wished it had been someone else. Erwin agreed to show them back to the school, and talked to Rico about the the creatures that lived in mythology, and how the greek and roman counterparts were different. 

Everything was fine until Erwin slipped up and said “Manticore.” And the same beast that had tried to eat Levi appeared.

“Oooh, yummy.” it hissed. 

“Fuck me.” Levi groaned. He pulled his pen out of his vest pocket and uncapped it, then activated the shield which spiraled out of his watch. Erwin bolted in the other direction, but the Manticore didn’t notice him, he just cared about the snacks that had gotten away last time. Levi and Rico sprinted down an adjacent ally, and heard the manticore crashing along behind them. 

Levi grinned, They were smarter, stronger and faster than the last time they’d faced the monster, and now had the advantage of winding alley ways and large buildings to slow the monster down. Rico pulled off an arrow shaped necklace and a quiver and bow appeared in her hands. 

They streaked through the backways, and thought they’d out run the monster when they heard the shrieking of metal under a weight. Levi stopped and looked up to see the manticore falling on them from above. 

He jumped and shielded Rico as the monster crashed to the ground and swiped at them with it’s spiked tail, hitting Levi in the back and sending them flying. If Levi hadn’t been wearing his armor, the spike would have pierced his stomach and spinal cord, but even without being pierced it hurt like hell. 

Levi rolled off of Rico, goraning. the manticore approached them wearing a large grin. 

“I’ve got you now.” it hissed. And Levi feared that this time it might be right, the fall had stunned Rico, and he was having a hard time moving. A shriek from an adjacent alley way caught the attention of the monster. “Lovely, bit sized snacks.” it began walking towards the alley, but then the rain started acting funny. 

It clumped together and formed spikes before crashing into the manticore. It was if they were spear heads, slicing and puncturing the hide of the manticore, driving it away from the heros and the alleyway. 

A woman with long strawberry hair, wearing a blue dress with matching high-heels and a leather jacket stepped into sight, though neither demigod could see her face. her arms crossed themselves, reached into the jacket and each hand pulled out an ice blue sword that looked wicked sharp. 

“You think you can take me on? Pathetic girl!” the woman crouched, tensed, then pounced upon the monster, slicing off an arm, she turned mid air, her dress and hair fluttering gracefully around her as she lightly touched down on the wall and pushed herself off, flying back, and chopping the spiked tail off with a scissoring move with both swords, she lightly hopped off the shoulder of the manticore. She landed on the ground before the beast, tensed once again, waiting for the monster to strike, it lifted it’s remaining fore arm off the ground to swat at her, but she was gone before the manticore’s claws could even get near her, and it soon found both swords shoeved into it’s heart. 

the monster coughed once, then turned to dust, which was swept away by the wind. 

The woman shoved the swords back into her jacket, and turned to look at Levi and Rico.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Petra said with a sigh. “we were looking for you and when Eld tried a seeking spell, we saw the manticore chasing you.” she ran over to Levi and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the hug, still in shock.

“How the shit did you do that?” he asked, amazed. she sat back on her heels and smiled sheepishly at him and Rico, whose mouth was wide open.

“I’ve been practicing for years. I really got serious after the lion attacked and I wasn’t prepared. I mean, I’m not as good as most of the people in camp, but it’s good enough.” Rico blinked in surprise.

“You realize that was on Levi’s level, right?” she asked. 

“No way, I’m not as good as him!” Petra insisted.

“I actually think that was better than me. I couldn’t do it in, what are those? four inch heels?” Petra blushed. 

“You’re just sucking up. come on, let’s eat. The kids say they’re starving.” Petra said, getting to her feet. 

“Kids?” Rico and Levi asked simultaneously. Petra nodded.

“Yeah, Eren, Mikasa and Armin are all here. It was Armin who screamed, actually.” 

 

Eld and Gunther had also come down to visit, and both gave Levi a hug when he got near them. Armin first gave Rico’s leg a hug, then rushed to the leg which mikasa had just vacated and attached himself firmly, telling Levi the only way he’d let go was if Levi carried him. Mikasa attached herself to her sister, and Eren demanded that one of them pick him up, loudly.


	12. Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, but It's all I wanted to happen, so here it is.

Two weeks later, two very worn out and very stressed heros returned to camp. 

It was about the time that everyone was at the campfire, so the two sneaked around the outskirts of the cabins. Rico had to climb in through a window to get into her cabin, but Cabin 3 had a back door that lead into the garden that Eld still took care of. He dragged his bag full of belongings, let it fall onto the floor next to his bunk, and flopped onto his bed with a sigh.

He was asleep in seconds.

 

He was woken up a few hours later, when two chubby canon balls landed on his stomach, giggling like mad. He opened his eyes and looked down at Mikasa and Armin. He realized that, since they would have seen Rico when they went into their cabin, they would have known he was back as well, and they must have snuck out when nobody was looking.

“Hey, what’s up?” he groaned. 

“You should be!” Mikasa said, crawling over to his face. “You’re home! We wanna play!” Levi sighed. 

“Not now, Mika. I’m really tired and need to sleep.” Armin crawled up and grinned at Levi.

“then can we sleep with you.” Levi thought it over.

“Only if you’re really quiet.” they nodded and nuzzled into his chest. 

 

three hours later, Petra peeked in and found the three of them, and Eren who had come in at some point during the night. Eren and Armin were draped across Levi’s stomach, holding hands, and Mikasa was curled up into the crook of Levi’s right arm. 

she woke the children up gently, and peeled them off of him, telling them he needed to rest and that they needed to eat.

 

Levi sat on the steps of his cabin, leaning into Petra, who had her arms draped across his chest. They watched as Armin, now three, and Eren and Mikasa, now four, ran around with their tongues hanging out of their mouths, laughing and shrieking every time they caught a snowflake on their tongues. 

“You know, I’ve already finished a good deal of courses.” Levi said, “thanks to Chiron I was able to take ‘Advanced Placement’ classes. And I took like seven classes last semester and at this rate I’ll have my degree this time next year.” He looked up and smiled at her. “We could actually get married.” Petra smiled back. 

“That’d be nice. But where are we going to live? If you’ve got any more brothers or sisters, we’re going to have to deal with them, and the cabin’s to open for that, and I’ll need to be near a water source-” Levi took her hand.

“I’ve actually been talking to Chiron about it, and he’s got some plans ready for that. There’s enough space we can make a little room in the back, and we’re going to remove some floor boards and create a little pool from a spring that’s under the cabin.” Petra thought it over. 

“You know, I’ll have to start planning soon, and a little flower ring won’t cut it this time.” Levi laughed. 

“Shit, I forgot about the flower.” he stuck his hand in his vest pocket and pulled out a little leather pouch. “Thank you for reminding me. I got you something, see if you like it.” Petra took the pouch, untied the knots, and shook it until a ring fell into her hand. 

she picked up the thin band and turned it until a smooth blue stone with flecks of green and a darker blue shined back at her. “Levi,” she breathed, “It’s beautiful!” Levi chuckled. 

“I’d hoped you’d like it.” he said, taking the ring and slipping it onto her ring finger. “And it’s a perfect fit. Do I need to repeat the question?” he asked. Petra tugged on his hair so that he’d leaned back, then leaned over and kissed him. 

They barely registered the chorus of “Ewww” coming from the little kids that filled the common ground. 

Petra broke away and smiled down at him. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/79/3b/66/793b66b2ebdcc9a3282a4948f09df888.jpg
> 
> ^^^The inspiration for Petra's ring, it's called a blue fire opal^^^


	13. Potato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning, we're skipping ahead a few years.

“Eren!” Levi yelled, “stop swigning your sword around like a maniac! That’ll do nothing but wear you out!” Eren glared at him, and let the wooden sword fall to the ground.

“Well whaddya suggeth?” he asked, his two front teeth were missing after an unfortunate incident where he’d managed to make his sword crash into his face.

“I suggest you follow Mikasa’s lead.” He pointed to Mikasa, who was making graceful swipes and jabs at the dummy in front of her. Eren groaned. 

“Buh Mikatha’th way ithn’ cool.” Levi cocked an eyebrow.

“Do I need to move you into the class with the seven year olds?” Eren shook his head furiously.

“No! I’m eight! I can do thith!” 

“Then do what Mika is and don’t complain!” Eren goraned.

“When’ll I be able tuh figh’ the Lathriggonads and get ‘venge for Rico?” he asked. Levi sighed. 

“Not till you’re older. The Giants took out Rico, who was a skilled hero. You can barely hold a sword correctly, how’re you supposed to kill them? Practice and follow Mika’s lead and then maybe you’ll be good enough to take the Laistrygonians on.” Mika turned to look at him.

“Heichou, you’re good ‘nuff to take ‘em out, right?” she asked. He sighed, the name ‘Heichou’ had started circulating a couple years ago, he’d never been able to stop them from calling him that. 

“Maybe. If Petra was there too. And Mike. They’re some tough monsters. But believe me, if I see them and I think the odds are in my favor, I’ll take them down.” Both kids smiled at him and went back to their drills. 

He sighed sadly. They thought he was only doing it for Rico, he’d never told them about Isabel and Farlan. They weren’t actually talked about. 

He fingered the camp necklace, more specifically, the bead that depicted a baby owl and two crossed tritons. Their death and Armin’s appearance had been honored on that year’s bead. He realized he’d need a longer necklace soon. He’d been at the camp for almost twenty years. 

 

After practice, Levi walked back to the cabin, where Petra sat with her feet in the pool, humming. she looked up and smiled as he walked in. “Hey, how was practice?” she asked. 

“Fine, but Eren’s shitty as a swordsman. I have half a mind to hand him over to Mike so that he can train with a bow and arrow.” he nodded at her swollen stomach. “How’s the baby doing?” Petra placed a hand on her stomach.

“It’s doing good. It’s been kicking like crazy, I think it’s almost ready to come out to meet us.” she said excitedly. Levi grinned and walked out the back to check on the garden.

“We haven’t decided on a name yet, we need to talk about that…” he trailed off as he looked out the door. “Petra, why is there a little girl in our garden?” he asked. Petra frowned. 

“Little girl?” she got to her feet and looked out the back door to see a little girl in a floral print dress, fast asleep among the baby’s breath. Her long blod hair was tied up in a plait down her back. “she’s a nymph.” Petra breathed.

Levi walked down and over to the girl, and gently shook her awake. She yawned and sat up, carefully moving among the flowers. “Yuh?” she asked. 

“Hey kiddo, what’re you doing in my flower bed?” Levi asked. the little girl looked around for a minute.

“Cuz it’s pretty.” she said with a shrug. 

“Have you been here all this time?” he asked. She shook her head. 

“Nuh-uh. I used to live in Miss Daisy’s flower bed, but then she stopped taking care of it and I hadta find somewhere else to live.” she patted the baby’s breath and continued, “These flowers didn’t have a nymph, so I came to ‘em. I know the wild flowers over there have one, but none of the others do.” she looked up at Levi. “I’m not usedta people seeing me. Can I stay here?” Levi nodded.

“You can if you tell me your name.” the little girl grinned. 

“My name’s Krista.”

 

Krista sat with them at the table, and was introduced to Armin, Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa immediately became jealous of Krista. They had found out the summer before that her father and his mother had been siblings, but Mikasa’s father had disowned Levi’s mother a long time before, when she’d become an alcoholic.

So of course, when this little flower girl got to sit with him and she didn’t she was mad. but she let it slide when Krista made a little flower grow in the middle of her palm and handed it to Mikasa. 

Levi had just gone to sit down when a triton flew in out of nowhere, spearing the seat where he usually sat. tied to the shaft was a slip of paper. Levi set down his plate and pulled the not off of the trident. 

“Dear Levi,

It’s time for another ‘baby sitting trip’ as you called it a few years ago. Fetch!

-Dad.” 

Levi crumpled the note in his hand and turned to Petra. “It seems as if I’ve another sibling.”

 

Levi flew out on pegasus back the next morning. He was mentally cursing his father for sending him all the way to Charleston to pick up a little girl. Especially since Petra was due at any moment. 

He arrived in Charleston four hours later, and wandered the city with the pegasus walking along behind him. Several people told him his dog needed to be on a leash, much to his entertainment. the pegasus would occasionally nudge him and say “I’m hungry, we should get food, there’s a market RIGHT THERE!” 

Levi was starting to think that the girl might not be in Charleston yet.

He heard a man shouting, and the crashing of trash cans and turned as a little brown haired girl barreled into him, she bounced off his leg, holding a boiled potato in one hand, and a very fat man was yelling “thief!” as he ran down the alley way. Levi held up his hands.

“Woah! Slow down!” he looked down at the girl, who had taken a large bite out of the potato. “What’s going on?” he asked. The man, who was wearing an apron, pointed at the girl.

“She snuck into my kitchen and STOLE THAT POTATO!” he screamed. 

She shouted something through a mouthful before swallowing and repeating, “It fell on the floor! You woulda thrown it out anyway!” the look in her eyes dared him to say he would have. 

“Regardless! You stole from me!” Levi sighed and rolled his eyes, mostly because the horse just went “IT’S HER! IT’S THE POTATO GIRL!” 

“Listen, sir.” Levi said, “Potatoes are cheap, it’s like, what, three dollars a bag right now?” he pointed out. “I'm sure you can spare one small potato for a little girl that is obviously homeless.” the man snarled. 

“I DEMAND PAYMENT!” he yelled. Levi rolled his eyes again and handed the man a dollar bill. 

“There, that’s more than one boiled potato should cost. Now go back to your kitchen.” Levi took the girl by the arm and dragged her away, his “dog” following along behind them. He waited until they’d gotten to a park before kneeling in front of the girl, who was chewing on the last bit of her stolen meal. 

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Sasha. Sasha Braus.” she replied. Levi nodded. 

“Okay, Sasha. Where’s your mom?” he asked. 

“She’s dead.” 

“Okay then, well, yo-” 

“Mister, why doya have a horse with wings?” she asked, pointing to his ride. 

“Tell the rude girl I’m not a horse.” the pegasus insisted, Sasha jumped.

“It talked!” Levi nodded. 

“Yes, it did. Now, your dad and my dad are the same guy, okay?” Sasha nodded slowly. “And he sent me here to get you. We’re going to be going to where I live.” Sasha nodded again. Levi looked around, and seeing nobody, picked Sasha up, placed her on the pegasus, then mounted behind her. “Let’s go home.” he said, and the pegasus took off.


	14. Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is like the sixth or seventh chapter I've uploaded today... I need help.

Levi arrived to find Krista, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa sitting outside the cabin. 

“Hey, what’re you doing out here?” he asked. Mikasa looked up. 

“Auntie Petra’s having the baby.” 

It was as if someone had performed a magic trick. Now they saw him, now they didn’t. 

Sasha was left to introduce herself to the group on her own.

 

Hange had arrived an hour after Levi had left, and it wasn’t long before Petra went into labor.

The baby arrived at six the next morning, it’s cries woke everyone up. Petra leaned against Levi, craddling the baby. 

“That wasn’t so hard.” she said breathlessly. Hange laughed. 

“Coulda fooled me.” Levi kissed Petra’s cheek. 

“You did good.” he said, she smiled at him before looking down at their baby. 

“She’s so perfect.” she said in a hushed voice. Levi looked down at their daughter. 

“Yeah, she is. What are we going to name her?” Petra shrugged. 

“I thought maybe we could name her Lily...” Levi chuckled. 

“So she’s a water Lily?” Petra snorted. 

“I guess so. It’s kind of stupid.”

“No, I like it. It suits her.” he brushed his finger over her hand, and she made a little burbling sound and grasped his finger in her hand. 

 

It took quite a bit of effort on the part of the older campers to keep the little kids from barging into Cabin 3 to get a look at Lily. Sasha wasn’t even allowed to stay in the cabin until Levi was absolutely sure she wouldn’t get his baby girl sick.

A couple days after Sasha got adjusted, a tan skinned boy was escorted into camp by a Satyr. He was claimed by Hephaestus as soon as he was introduced to the campers as Connie Springer. He became fast friends with Sasha, and the group of little campers, as well as Krista, could be found most days playing in the common area outside of Cabin 3.

Petra and Levi decided that, after a month, it would be okay for Lily to go outside, as long as they had a little jar of water with them, and didn’t go too far from the cabins.They didn’t know how much nymph-like qualities she received from her mother, so they figured she was safe so long as they took the precautions. Campers crowded around and cooed over the little girl that had inherited her mother’s hair and her father’s eyes. 

 

Later, when the campers voted on what the year’s bead should be, they chose Lily’s birth, since she was the first baby to be born in the camp. And on the bead was painted a little water lily.

 

Lily was five months old when Levi began to spot odd behavior in Eren. 

Whenever Connie would try to play with Armin, Eren would always insist on playing too, even making Sasha or Mikasa join them if it were a game like basketball or volleyball.

After this behavior had continued for another month, Levi understood what it was. 

He put Lily in her cradle, and kissed her goodnight, before laying down next to Petra and saying “I think Eren’s got a little crush on Armin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this is information that, yet a gain no body asked for, but:
> 
> Connie, Eren, Mikasa- 9 at the end of the chapter  
> Armin, Sasha- 8 at the end of the chapter  
> Krista- 7 at the end of chapter
> 
> Also! The focus will NOT be on Levi next chapter like it's been. I'd say I'd like to hear your guesses, and you can submit to see who the focus will be on, but if I keep on this pattern, the next chapter will be up in a couple hours or so.


	15. Ymir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments and messages on my tumblr are very welcome! My tumblr url is authr2b and if you want to talk about the placement of characters and why I chose to put the kids where I did, send me and ask!

Ymir clung to the landing gear of the plane as it lowered, her teeth jarring every time it slammed against the ground. 

The plane slowed some, and she let herself drop to the ground. The knees of her jeans tore open and her knees and hands got really scraped up.

She flinched as she pushed herself up and stumbled for the grass and trudged away from the landing strip.

The grass was tall and the soil was soft, and Ymir's Stygian iron sword weighed down her pants and legs. 

She walked for a few hours in the same direction through tall grass. She had landed in Savannah, Georgia, and knew that if she kept going north she'd eventually find food.

She froze when she saw the grass in front of her had been trampled. She drew her sword, which she could proudly say she could do with just one hand, and snuck forward. 

In the middle of the trampled clearing lay the broken form of a person. She ran forward a few steps and stopped to throw up when she saw all sorts of yucky squishy bits surrounding the form. 

Once the vile was gone, she got closer to the form. She blinked rapidly at the woman's horns that protruded from her curly hair. She looked down and used her sword to push back the jeans and revealed furry legs with cloven hooves.

A satyr. 

She recognized the shirt the woman was wearing, it was the same one that the satyr that had come for her had worn. Which meant that somewhere there was a really freaked out halfblood. 

She looked around, and saw a large, bloody, foot print headed south, and in that direction she saw a thin ribbon of smoke. She looked towards a town that lay two miles away.

Food was soooo close, but there was a possibility she could help someone. She groaned and sprinted towards the smoke. 

 

It wasn't long before she came across a cyclops that was trying to get his fire hot. As it was, it was barely enough to roast a marshmallow, let alone a halfblood. She scanned the camp from behind a bush, and saw a boy with a two toned undercut lying on the ground behind the cyclops, unconscious. 

The cyclops was grumbling, and she grinned. The idiot didn't seem to realize that, after the three days of downpour, everything here was soaked, and wouldn't be making a proper fire any time soon.

She rushed out of the bushes with a slight rustle, jumped up as the monster moved to check the noise, and brought down her sword, beheading the cyclops. It disappeared with a pop and she fell to the ground with a thud, and she face planted. 

It looked awesome until she tried to land, and she made a mental not to practice her landings when she had a minute.

She walked over to the boy and draped him over her shoulders and walked off. 

 

When he woke up a few hours later, she was staring at him angrily over a small campfire.

"I have ten dollars." She growled, making him shuffle away a couple feet. "I could have gotten food. Instead I had to get you away from there and deal with all the monsters that tried to eat us." 

"I'm sorry?" He whimpered. 

"Dang right you are." She pointed at his pockets. "You got any cash?" He nodded.

"Like, twenty dollars." He replied. 

"What's your name?" She asked. 

"Jean Kirstein. What's yours?" 

"Ymir." 

"What's your last name?" 

"Don't got one." Jean frowned.

"Everyone's got one."

"I don't." Ymir got to her feet and began stomping on the fire, quickly smothering it with her combat boot clad foot. "C'mon, we need to get moving."

Jean stood and followed her as she walked off, eyeing her sword.

"You got anything to protect yourself?" She asked. 

"A Swiss Army knife." Jean said proudly. Ymir looked over her shoulder and gave him a look of disdain.

"And that did you so much good against the Cyclops. Didn't your godly parent give you anything?" Jeans hook his head no, and Ymir have an exasperated sigh. "Then it looks like imma have to babysit you. Come along." 

About a week later they ended up in Charleston, and ran into a halfblood boy and another satyr who insisted on taking her with them to the camp. 

She didn't want to go. She just wanted to go to mother ducking Canada.

But they didn't have any weapons. So she felt compelled to go with them. The other boy, who also had an undercut, introduced himself as Marco. 

They got off at the greyhound station in lower Manhattan and began walking to Long Island sound. 

The satyr announced they were getting close when eight foot tall men came out of nowhere. The satyr told them to run, so Ymir drew her sword and followed the boys to the camp's borders. 

It wasn't long before the inevitable happened and they killed the satyr. They were almost to the gate, and on the other side they could see two taller people running towards them, as well as a handful of people their size running along behind them.

A hand knocked Ymir aside and she crashed into a tree. She felt her bones crack and a few shattered as the boys were slapped to the other side. 

"YOU!" A man yelled from the gate, and a flash of orange black and gold flew past and one of the giants turned to dust, the man, WHO ALSO HAD AN UNDERCUT, landed near the boy exchanged a couple clipped words with them, and pulled a shield out of thin air.

"Oh, it's you, we didn't get to eat you last time, but your sister was delicious." One said with a laugh. The man snarled.

"You're going to pay for that." She growled before launching himself at the giants. He was no more than a blur as he moved from giant to giant, slashing and jabbing and yelling. 

It was over in a couple of minutes, and the man stood in the middle of the collection of dust piles, panting. A woman appeared, holding a baby. 

"Hey hun, you okay?" Ymir nodded. "Good. If you can wait a minute, we'll help you out of here." She left and walked over to the man, who had dropped his sword, and lost his shield, but was shaking like crazy. 

Ymir looked over and saw Jean getting pulled over the shoulders of a little Asian girl. She stood up as if he were nothing and trudged off. 

A little girl with brown hair and a little boy with with tan skin helped Marco hobble away. 

Ymir looked back over to the man, who was now holding the baby and talking softly to the woman. 

"Can someone help me?" She called, "This is very in comfortable!" The woman said something to the man, and walked over to Ymir.

"It look like you hit hard, so this may hurt." She lifted Ymir up in her arms, and Ymir passed out from the pain of a bunch of little bones scraping together.

 

Ymir woke up and looked over to see the man from earlier speaking to a centaur. Jean and Marco were sitting on a chair together, and Jean was going on and on about the girl that had brought him to the porch. Ymir sat up, and Marco smiled at her.

"Hey! You're awake." The adult's conversation stopped as they turned to look at her.

"Your father claimed you as you crossed over." The man said. "Your father is Hades." Ymir rolled her eyes.

"I knew that. But when can I leave?" She asked. The centaur's eyebrows rose.

"We aren't used to campers wanting to leave."

"Well, most other campers probably don't attract monsters like fly paper. I'd only get your precious-" she stopped when a little blond haired angel came out of the house, smiling sweetly.

"You're awake!" She said, "Are you feeling better?" She asked, walking over to Ymir. "Can I get you more ambrosia or some nectar?" She asked. 

"Uh..." Ymir was stuck speechless by the little girl. "That sounds nice." The adults chuckled and the man leaned over and whispered something in the horse man's ear.

The girl rushed over and poured a glass of thick liquid, put a straw in it, and walked back over to Ymir.

"So, would you like me to show you around camp once you're better?" 

"Actually, Krista, Ymir was just saying-"

"How much I would like someone to show me around." Ymir interjected. The man snorted and Krista turned back to look at him.

"Papa Levi, what's so funny?" 

"Nothing kiddo, just remembered something." Krista shrugged and turned back to Ymir.

"I know you'll be alone in your cabin, but I'm a flower nymph, so I'm allowed to go in your cabin and we can have sleepovers so you're not lonely." Krista said with a big smile.

"Sounds good." Ymir said. 

 

Krista dragged her off by the hand a few minutes later. Levi chuckled. 

"You know," Chiron said under his breath, "I see something similar going on here. A child of the big three and a little nymph." 

"Yeah, I see it too. Though I think that one will take a bit more work than I did."

Chiron pointed to Jean. "And you may want to keep an eye on him. He seems to have quite a crush on your cousin." Levi nodded.

"That's the last thing I need. A son of Zeus chasing my cousin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The crew's together now! Sorta! 
> 
> I promise, the Titan Trio will be coming soon. don't ask how soon.
> 
> Also, this is kinda like the scene that Marsha wrote in her one shot, but i took a different route. If you haven't read her shot you totally should.


	16. Romans

Levi brought the whistle to his lips and blew, signalling all the kids to stop. Armin looked nervously at him, while Ymir and Jean just heaved exasperated sighs, knowing he was going to call on them. Lily started awake in his arms and rubbed her eyes as he spat out the whistle.

“Jean!” The boy groaned. “What were you even trying? That wasn’t even a move I taught you!” Jean rolled his eyes, and Levi thought he had too much sass for a ten year old. 

“Cause it’s one of my own!” He replied. 

"Jean, you have barely mastered the basics you're not good enough to justify that statement. Give it six years and I might let that slide." The group giggled. 

"And Ymir!" The girl groaned, thinking she'd gotten off. "Your stance is off. Remember, shoulder width apart." Ymir nodded. 

"And Armin." the boy squeaked.

"Yes Heichou?" Levi winked at him.

"You're doing much better." Armin smiled and Levi told them to get back to work.

Once everyone's attention was back on the dummies, Krista walked up, holding a little flower bouquet. 

"Papa Levi, do you think these flowers are pretty together?" She asked holding up the bouquet. Levi looked down.

"Depends," he knelt down next to her, "Who's it for?" Krista blushed delicately.

"No on in 'ticular." Levi smiled knowingly.

"Are they for Ymir?" Krista 's blushed deepened.

"Yeah, will she like 'em?" He smiled and ruffled the little nymph's hair.

"They're from you. She'll love 'em." Krista beamed up at him.

"Thank you Papa Levi!" She placed a wet kiss on his cheek and ran over to one of the benches to wait for Ymir to finish up.

Chiron came in a few minutes later, and Levi called the campers to order. Krista rushed over to Levi's side so she could hear whatever Chiron had to say.

"Campers, in two days we will be receiving visitors from the Roman camp. Their Praetors thought it would be a good idea, and the gods voted and decided that it might as well happen. I want you all to go and assist in cleaning your cabins." He pointedly looked at Levi, Sasha, Jean and Ymir. "Even the Big 3 cabins need to be cleaned. I don't know if there are any of your Roman counterparts or not, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared." they all nodded and he dismissed them to go help their cabin mates.

Levi watched Krista run up to Ymir and shove the little bouquet of mix-matched flowers at the taller girl. “I got these for you.” Krista said, blushing furiously. Ymir took the bouquet from Krista, her dark skin had an interesting look when she blushed.

“Thanks, they’re really pretty.” Ymir muttered. 

“Um, since you don’t have any cabin mates, would you like me to help clean your cabin with you?” Krista asked shyly, and Ymir nodded and they walked off together. Jean watched Krista and Ymir head to the cabin, and seemed to get an idea.

He heaved a sigh as Mikasa passed and said “I wish someone would help me clean my big cabin.” His attempt failed, as Mikasa was deep in conversation with Eren about which Harry potter book was best. Jean deflated and marched out of the arena. 

 

Levi went to the camp store later that day to get some camp shirts for the nymphs that were practically part of the camp. However, he wasn’t able to find a shirt small enough for Krista, so he ended up getting her the smallest shirt they had.

 

Even after it shrunk, it was still a dress on her, so they ended up tying a black fabric strap around her waist to keep it from moving around too much, and had her put on a pair of shorts, which were inevitable hidden by the long hem.

 

The entire camp waited outside the Big House as two large purple vans drove towards them. the campers got anxious as the vans pulled up and the doors opened. 

The Roman children filed out of the vans in orderly lines, and standing at attention while the other campers got out. One of the adults that was with them slipped out and Levi groaned.

“Not this fucker again.” 

Erwin Smith ushered the younger kids, who weren’t as disiplined as the older kids, into line and walked up to greet Chiron. 

Once the formalities were done, the new campers all formed into group by their godly parents, which confused them greatly. 

In certain groups, there were only one or two children. 

One of these boys was a shy young man named Bertholt Hoover, his father was Vulcan, and chiron instructed Connie, who was the son of Vulcan’s Greek aspect, to show him around camp. 

One young lady was the daughter of Invidia, the Roman goddess of balance, currently had no one in the greek cabin for Nemesis, and after some contemplation she was handed over to Levi, since the Hermes/Mercury cabin was going to be far too full as it was. Ymir got really jealous when Krista volunteered to show the young girl named Annie around, and asked if she could go since Pluto had no children among the group, and was allowed to go.

Erwin did not seemed impressed in Chiron’s leniency. 

As Krista passed, a young blond boy that stood among the Ares/Mars group stared after her, and Levi wished he could go over there and tell the boy to keep his eyes off of Levi’s adopted daughter. 

Erwin noticed though, and told the young man, named Reiner, to get stand at attention. 

The group were assigned guides and were lead off. Annie, Ymir, and Krista were already back at Cabin 3 when Levi arrived. Annie stood and bowed, one hand over her heart. 

“Mr. Ackerman. thank you for welcoming me into your home. I will do my best to be a good house guest.” It sounded rehearsed, and Levi wondered for a moment if Erwin had drilled them to say this to the campers. Sasha, appeared, holding an oatmeal cookie she’d gotten from the store. 

“You don’t hafta call him ‘Mr. Ackerman.’” she said through a mouthful of nuts, “Just call him Heichou, everyone else does.” Annie nodded and Levi motioned for Ymir to go back to her cabin.

 

He opened the door and let the girls in, Annie was so busy staring at the pictures and memorabilia that covered the wall, that she almost fell into the small pool in the middle of the cabin, but Levi caught her by the back of her shirt.

“Watch where you’re going.” he said, and she blushed furiously. 

“Please forgive me.” she whispered. Levi laughed.

“Don’t worry, Sasha went for a swim the first time she came here. You’ll get used to it.” Annie stared at the pool.

“Mr. Heichou-”

“If you’re going to call me Heichou then leave off the mister part, okay?” annie nodded.

“Heichou, why is there a pond in the middle of your cabin? Is it a Nep- Poseidon thing?” Petra’s laugh sounded behind them, and Annie turned to face her. 

“No, sweetie, I’m a water nymph, the pool leads to a spring, we had this done so I could live with Levi.” she explained, pulling out a little float for Lily to sit in. “Though you’re welcome to use it if you’d like to, the girls and Levi do.” Annie nodded and thanked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, final age tally here:  
> 10- Reiner, Jean, Ymir, Eren, Mikasa, and Connie  
> 9- Armin, Bertholt, and Sasha  
> 8- Krista, and Annie
> 
> Also, from here on out I will be skipping around and focusing on various characters, I don't know when I'll get back to Levi, but the next bit is rife with cuties.


	17. Fight

Ymir straightened her flowers up and smiled at them. They were starting to wither, but Krista said she was going to show her how to press flowers that afternoon. Ymir smiled. 

Krista always made her smile. Just thinking of Krista apparently gave her a goofy grin, according to Levi. 

She marched out of her cabin and headed to Cabin 3, where Krista and Sasha were trying to show Annie how to play hopscotch. Ymir walked up behind Krista and threw an arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders. 

“Hey, how’d you sleep?” Krista smiled sweetly up at her and she felt like she could melt. 

“Good. how ‘bout you?” 

“Good. Though it was kinda lonely.” Ymir said with a dramatic sigh. Sasha rolled her eyes.

“If you want her to spend the night with you, just ask. Heichou will say yes.” ymir glared at Sasha and Krista giggled. Annie frowned. 

“But, don’t you have to sleep your own cabins?” She asked. Krista shook her head.

“I’m a nymph, not an actual camper. So I can stay wherever I want.” she leaned into Ymir and wrapped her arms around her waist. “And since Ymir’s my best friend, Papa Levi lets me stay with her so she don’t get lonely.” 

“Are you willing to make new friends?” a boy asked to their left, they all turned to see a muscly boy with spears tattooed on his forearm.

“Go away Reiner.” Annie huffed. “Nobody wants you here.” the boy stuck out his tongue at Annie, and the brown haired boy behind him reached a hand out. 

“C’mon Reiner, Annie said to leave-” Reiner turned.

“Bert, you don’t have to listen to Annie.” Connie walked up beside Sasha, and leaned over to say something in her ear.

Reiner turned back to Krista. “Why don’t you show me around camp? I’m sure you know lots of nice places, and we don’t have schedule yet, so I don’t have anywhere to be.” 

Krista shook her head. “I can’t. Everyone’s got practice soon, and I wanna watch.”

“You can miss one day.” 

“I don’t wanna.” Krist said firmly, “I wanna watch my friends.” 

“Leave her alone.” Ymir said calmly. “She can do what she wants.” Reiner shifted his gaze to Ymir’s face.

“Oh, you want to keep her to yourself, huh? why would she want to hang out with an ugly daughter of Pluto?” Ymir narrowed her eyes.

“My father is Hades. Not Pluto. Get your mythology straight.” Reiner smirked.

“Hades or Pluto you’re still the daughter of a-”

 

Erwin and Levi were walking past Cabin 13 when they head “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!” being yelled by a group of kids. They looked up to see a crowd of smaller Greek and Roman campers gathered in a circle. Levi sprinted towards the cabin with Erwin in hot pursuit.

“MOVE IT!” he bellowed as he reached the crowd, and they parted for him.

Reiner and Ymir were rolling around in the dirt, slapping and kicking and punching at each other. Erwin and Levi grabbed their campers and pulled them off of each other. 

“What is going on here?!” Erwin yelled after a couple older campers helped him hold back Reiner. Ymir was kicking and trying to get at Reiner's throat, but stopped when Krista scampered over and took her hand. Levi put her down and looked around, neither child was going to tell.

“Someone tell me what’s going on RIGHT NOW!” Annie stepped forward. 

“Reiner made the little flower girl uncomfortable, then when the daughter of Hades told him to leave her alone, he called her ugly, then when that didn’t work, he called her mother a…” she took a deep breath and repeated the nasty phrase for all to hear. a collective gasp went up. “And then Ymir told him to go to Hades and he ran at her and started the fight.” Levi looked up at Erwin.

“So you thought it was a peachy idea to bring twenty kids that belonged to the war god when you couldn’t even handle being my roommate for two days?” He asked. “Listen, I’ll admit Ymir can be a pain, so I’ll write this one off. But, you better teach your kids to mind their freaking manners, and make sure all of your boys know not to mess with Krista. If anything like this happens again the perpetrators will be thrown to the dragon, got it?” Erwin and all of the other boys nodded and separated themselves from the group. 

He knelt down next to Krista. “You let me know if any of those boys make you uncomfortable, ‘kay? Papa will kick their butts.” Krista smiled at him. 

“Okay.” He looked to Ymir, and took in her black eye, swollen lip and bloodied nose.

“He got you good.” 

“It’s okay.” ymir said, “I got him in the balls more than he got me in the face.” She grinned and winced. “But it still hurts.” Levi chuckled. 

“Yeah. don’t sweat it too much.” He motioned at Sasha and Connie. “You two take Ymir and Krista to the big house. Ymir needs some ambrosia.” He turned to Annie, who was red in the face.

“Hey, you did good. It’s hard to do the right thing and tell the truth. I’m sure your mother is proud of you.” Annie gave him a small smile.


	18. Crushes

Eren glared at the boy from the Roman camp that had been talking to Armin for the past hour about creatures in the Roman world. He wanted his friend back, but armin looked really happy talking to this kid. 

Marco walked up beside him with one of his sisters from Demeter, “what’s up? you look angrier than usual.” he asked.

“Armin’s busy.” was his reply. Marco raised an eyebrow and motioned to his sister to leave.

“Do you like Armin?” he asked.

“Course I do.”

“No, I mean, do you LIKE like him?” Eren blushed. 

“Maybe a little bit.” Eren admitted. 

“Only a little?” Marco asked knowingly. Eren glared at him now.

“You sure you’re a son of Demeter?” 

“Whose son could I be?”

“I’m starting to think Aphrodite.” Marco laughed. 

“Nah, but it’s real obvious. You have the same look on your face when you’re around Armin as Jean does when he’s around Mikasa.” Marco nudged Eren in the side. “Why don’t you ask him to be your boyfriend?” Eren turned red.

“Girls have boyfriends. Boys have girlfriends. You don’t get the other.” Eren muttered. Ymir walked up behind them.

“Why’re you talkin bout boyfriends and girlfriends?” she asked, Marco turned to her.

“Eren likes Armin.” Ymit frowned. 

“Like, a crush?” Marco nodded. 

“And he thinks that you can’t have a boyfriend if your a boy, or a girlfriend if you’re a girl.” 

“Isn’t that how it is?” Marco shook his head.

“I have two dads. Papa John’s my birth dad, the one that had me with my mama, but Papa Tom’s good as my dad. And they said it’s totally cool to be like that.” Ymir and Eren stared at him for a moment.

“See you guys later, I’m gonna go ask Krista to be my girlfriend.” Ymir said before darting off. Eren thought it over for a minute.

“You think Armin would say yes?” he asked. Marco nodded. 

“He gets the same goofy look while he’s around you as you get.” Marco said, walking off. “Glad I could help!”

 

Eren waited a bit more patiently for the Camp Jupiter boy to leave, before running over to his friend. Armin smiled at him.

“Uh, Armin, can I ask you somethin’?” 

“You just did, but sure.” 

“Will, will you be my boyfriend?” Eren mumbled. Armin blushed.

“You want me to be your boyfirend? Really?” Eren nodded and Armin grinned. “Of course I will!” Eren started.

“For real?” Armin nodded.

“I’ve wanted to, but I didn’t wanna ask and make it weird.” Eren smiled.

“Cool.” 

 

Ymir stumbled upon Krista playing with Levi and Lily in a clearing outside of the lava wall. Krista smiled as Ymir came close.

“Hey! What’s- eek!” she shreiked as Ymir grabbed her shoulders.

“KRISTA! IJUSTFOUNDOUTTHATGIRLSCANBEGIRLFRIENDSANDIREALLYREALLYREEALLYWANTYOUTOBEMYGIRLFRIEND!” She exclaimed quickly, beofre taking a deep breath. Krista looked surprise.

“Hold up.” Levi said before Krista could answer. they both looked at him. “Now, before Krista answers, I want to know you’re going to be a good girlfriend to her.” Levi said with a small smile. Ymir nodded furiously.

“They best girlfriend I can be!” she told him. Levi waved. 

“Okay, I approve, Krista, answer as you wish, but don’t feel like you have to say yes.”

“But I wanna be her girlfriend.” Krista said, Ymir felt like she could have danced. 

“Okay then. Now go do what little girlfriends do. It’s time for Lily’s nap.” Levi stood and carried Lily away. The baby waved her chubby hand sleepily at the two girls. 

“What do girlfriends do?” Krista asked. Ymir blinked. 

“I heard it’s romantic to walk along the beach.” Krista smiled. 

“Okay then, let’s go!”

 

Jean watched both sets of new “couples” as they got their food at dinner. He decided that it was time he got up the courage to ask Mikasa out. He marched up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Yes, Jean?” she asked, turning around. and he lost his courage.

“I just wanted to say your hair looks pretty today.” he mumbled. Mikasa blinked, confused. 

“Thanks?” she said, turning back to the table. Jean walked off, humiliated.


	19. Balance

At the end of the summer, chiron recieved an odd message from both the roman and greek gods. 

If any of the Roman campers, who were not legacies and had no ties other than sibling related to them on their godly side, could remain at Camp Halfblood. 

Most of the campers announced they were going home. But not Annie. she wanted to stay behind. She didn’t have even a hint of family at the camp, and enjoyed having Levi and Petra as “parents.” Erwin wasn’t pleased, but he complied to her wishes and left her behind. 

she stood with Levi as the jupiter campers left, most of them shot her dirty looks for abandoning their camp, even though she’d done her time and was allowed to do as she pleased. But even still, she started to cry. Levi handed Lily over to Petra, who was starting to show, and picked Annie up.

“Hey,” he whispered, “it’s okay.”

“they don’t get it.” she whimpered. “It’s so lonely, and the only person that really talks to me is Bertholt. I’m just tired of being alone.” Levi smiled.

“I understand. I went through the same thing. But you found your family here, and that’s what matters.” Levi said. Annie nodded with a sniffle.

 

Without her Praetor’s eyes on her constantly, Annie became a normal kid, and played with Krista and Sasha and Mikasa on a regular basis. 

Levi wondered after this for a couple weeks as she showed no signs of being like her former Roman campers, she had a tendency to be messy, which got her into trouble with Levi on a regular basis, she was impulsive and did things her own way, often ignoring her training from both camps. She didn’t obey orders while they played capture the flag, and had a bad habit of slipping off from the rest of the group to get the flag all on her own. 

This was explained one day when Levi was scared shitless by a woman covered from head to toe in black that appeared out of nowhere after swordplay one day. 

He bowed hastily to her. “Goddess, how may I help you?” He wasn’t sure who the goddess was at the time, but knew if she appeared that’s what she was.

“Fuck the formalities.” she said, “Stand up.” Levi did as she said.

“You’ve been keeping my little girl in your cabin.” she said after taking a long drag from a cigarette that came out of nowhere. Levi took a step back, and waved the smoke away from his face.

“So, you’re Invidia, then? How did you manage to come into the camp?” He asked, confused. the woman laughed heartily.

“Invidia? Bitch, please. I’m Nemesis.” she replied. the lines in Levi’s forehead deepened.

“But, Annie is the daughter of Invidia.” Nemesis snickered. 

“You’ve heard the tale of Percy Jackson, right? The wolf couldn’t even tell he was greek, then he waltzes into camp with the ghosts of the place calling him a greek and nobody noticed.” She looked him in the eyes. “You think Olympus approved the kids coming and and giving them the choice to stay for the hell of it? Most of the Romans didn’t recognize the kids, and the Greeks couldn’t remember. I saw Annie and approved her for the list. The whole trip was to make sure the kids were where they belonged. That’s why Annie stayed. Invidia was too busy fucking to remember if she actually got jacked up, and I had originally thought Annie had died a long time ago.” 

“So, you’re saying you want her to stay in your cabin?” 

“Fuck no! She’s nine! She shouldn’t be living alone! No, I came so that you could give her something.” Nemesis dug around in her jacket pockets and tossed him two leather wrist braces and a leather strap with a pendant portraying a set of scales. “give those to her for me.” Nemesis said, “And take care of her.” she disappeared with a pop. 

Levi went straight to Chiron and explained what had happened, and he nodded. 

“we’ve never had that happen after Percy, but I’m not surprised.” Chiron said with a sigh. “Well, If you don't’ mind watching her then I’m fine with her staying in your cabin.” 

Annie was excited when she found out she really was where she belonged, and quickly put the necklace, which turned out to be a fucking whip and the braces to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by the sudden realization that the roman's don't give a crap about whether the kid is greek or roman so long as they pass the test and join the army.


	20. Pyre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had a bunch of stuff to do :P
> 
> Also, this is uploaded from my phone so the format might be weird.

The campers stood around the funeral Pyre as the body of the first camper to die in years burned to ash. 

Mikasa stood next to Jean, her hand on his shoulder. Sasha and Connie clung to each other and sobbed. Krista had pressed her face into Ymir’s side as the tears fell. Eren rubbed Armin’s back as the smaller boy tried to keep from crying. Annie stared blankly at the shroud, twirling a flower in her fingers, thinking on the fact that a camper hadn’t died in her four years at the camp until now. 

Lily clung to her mother’s dress and sobbed. Petra hoisted her son up her hip and shushed him as he asked loudly where his papa was.

The kids from the Demeter cabin stepped forward and threw bouquets of flowers onto the shroud. they all stood for a moment longer before Chiron told them they could leave. The small group attached themselves to Petra like ducklings to their mother. 

“I’m going to kill those fucking Laestrygonians.” Eren growled. Petra shot him a look.

“Watch your language around my children, Eren.” she said, ushering Lily and Cameron into Cabin 3. 

“We should hunt them down!” Jean agreed. ymir glared at him.

“Do you know how many campers they’ve killed? No, we need to leave them to the professionals.” she told him. 

“either way,” Petra said, “Levi was chosen to go on the quest to kill them, not any of you.” she reminded them. “And he’s got Mike and several of the Hunters of Artemis with him. If he needs back up for this then there is no way that the lot of you would take them out.” 

“But someone had to get revenge on Marco’s behalf!” Jean insisted. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“If any of us sneak out to fight them for Marco, then we’ll put Heichou and Mike in more danger than necessary if they have to rescue us.” 

“But it’s not enough! They aren’t going to want to take them out for Marco!” Eren insisted. “He got revenge for when they killed Rico, but that’s not enough!” 

“Believe me, his sense of hatred for those beasts rivals yours at this moment.” Petra said. The whole group looked up curiously at her.

“What do you mean?” sahsa asked. Petra gave them a confused look. 

“He never told you?” 

“Told us what?” Mikasa asked. Petra sighed and made everyone sit down on the porch. 

“Athena sent Levi on a quest a long time ago to go retrieve one of her children and bring them to camp. His brother and sister met him halfway to guard him while he rested for a moment. The giants showed up and they told him to go on ahead to camp and that they’d catch up. However, they were killed and eaten by the giants.” the group of teens shuddered at the thought. “Isabel and Farlan were excellent fighters, but there were only two of them. Losing Rico only added to his hate of them.” They all sat in silence for a moment.

“So, I had more siblings?” Sasha asked. “Not just Levi?” Petra nodded.

“Yeah. It’s why Levi was so hard on you the first bit. You reminded him a lot of Isabel.” Petra stood to leave.

“Aunt Petra,” Armins started. “Which of my siblings was it?” he asked. Petra giggled. 

“It wasn’t one of your siblings. It was you. and don’t dwell too much on it. They knew what they were getting into when they stayed behind on a quest that wasn’t theirs.”

 

Mikasa shook Armin awake late that night, and motioned for him to follow her. He crept after her, making sure to step exactly where she stepped so that he avoided all the spots on the floor that creaked. They walked up to one of the windows and looked out. 

Chiron stood out in front of Cabin 3, talking to Petra and two other forms that their backs turned to them. Both were female, but one had black hair twisted around something silver and the other had brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. 

“what do you think they’re talking about?” Mikasa whispered. 

“No idea. did you see who the other two are?” 

“Hunters of Artmeis. They dropped their things off in Cabin Nine for repair.” 

They watched for a little while longer until the door of Cabin seven banged open and a slim dark haired form flew out of the cabin and towards the goup. 

“Your boyfriend’s at it again.” Mikasa whispered. 

They slipped out of the cabin just in time to hear Eren scream, “IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” at the women. Mikasa and Armin ran out and grabbed him before he got close enough to do the women any harm. 

“Eren what happened?” Armin asked, digging his feet into the ground so that he could keep Eren back. 

“THEY LET MIKE DIE! THEY DIDN’T HELP HIM! IT’S THEIR FAULT!” Eren screamed, trying to pull himself away from his friends. The other campers were starting to trickle out of their cabins as Eren struggled. The woman with black hair walked up to them.

“I’m sorry. But there was only so much we could do.” she said calmly. 

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Eren screamed, tears now streaming down his face. "HE'S GONE!" 

"Eren, calm down." Armin said softly. Eren did as he was told, but continued to glare at the huntress.

"Listen. I understand how much it fucking sucks to lose a brother, but here's the deal. We had loads of wounded girls, and our only choices were to run while the giants did their thing, or risk the lives of everyone there to save him. And the risk wouldn't have been worth it because the wounds he sustained were beyond even Lady Artemis's powers to heal. He was dead no matter how you cut it." She explained. 

Eren was shaking and Armin could hear the Apollo campers crying behind him. 

"Whoever you are," he started, "what happened to Heichou?" She gave him a puzzled expression.

"Who?" She asked, the camp fell silent. 

"Levi, he's talking. About Levi." Hange walked up beside the girl. "And Levi's at the Big House. He's in bad shape, but he'll be fine." She said with a smile.

Armin nodded as a collective sigh of relief filled the air. It was bad enough to lose two campers within a few days of each other but if Levi had died with them, the entire camp would have been heartbroken for days.

Chiron instructed everyone to go back to bed, and Armin led Eren, who was now sobbing, back to his cabin.

 

The Apollo campers had Mike's funeral shroud ready the following morning, and they held the funeral before breakfast. 

This time, it was Armin's turn to console Eren, who hadn't stop crying since the encounter with the huntresses. 

"I'm gonna kill 'em." He growled as the majority of campers left the pyre. "I am going to kill every last Laestrygonian. No matter how fucking long it takes."


	21. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of cute yumikuri for you (I promise Eremin will get a bit more light soon) 
> 
> if you like this fic message me on tumblr, my url is authr2b
> 
> if you have a tumble and think i'm not writing enough of a specific pairing, follow me and read the rules on my page and send me a request so we can chat it out.

Ymir trudged up to the big house, where Krista sat on the porch with Lily, who was staring intently at the door.

"What's going on here?" She asked. Krista looked up from a flower crown and smiled. 

"We're not allowed to see Papa Levi until he gets better, but Lily wanted to help so we're sitting up here so she can send him a mental "get well soon" message." She replied.

Ymir looked down at the little water nymph. "How's that working?" She asked. Lily shushed her.

"I need to concentrate." She replied. Ymir tried not to laugh.

"So," she said after a moment, "how bad is it?" Krista's smile fell a bit.

"Pretty bad. They managed to get a chunk of his leg, and clawed him up pretty good. But Chiron said he should be visitable in a couple days, and back to teaching in a couple weeks." Krista twirled a flower in her fingers. "I'm just glad he's alive. I know it's kind of selfish, but if he didn't make it back then there wouldn't be anyone to take care of my flowers and I'd have to go somewhere else and I wouldn't get to see anyone ever again."

Ymir frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Krista blushed. "I'm attached to baby's breath flowers. When I was little I lived in the garden of a woman named Miss Daisy, but I guess she moved or something and the my flowers began to die, so I had to look for more baby's breath. Not a lot of people grow them, and most of the plants are on big farms that sell to flower shops or nurseries. 

"Papa Levi's garden was the closest one so I attached myself to the plants here and started living with him and Mama Petra." 

"Wait, so you can't take care of your own flowers?" Ymir asked. "But Eld and Gunther-"

"They're attached to wildflowers. Their flowers take care of themselves." 

"Do you think that you could teach me how to take care of baby's breath so you don't have to leave?" Ymir asked. "I hardly ever go on quests and that way you'd be able to stay with me." Krista smiled. 

"I guess I could. I was starting to think about asking the Demeter kids to grow some around camp, but your idea is even better." 

Ymir blushed and shook her head. “No, actually, the kids from Demeter would be five times better than me at doing it.” 

“But then it wouldn’t mean as much.” Krista said with a sweet smile. “And if you’ve got a hard time with it, then I’ll just ask the Demeter cabin. I mean, it won’t be a problem until Papa Levi can't take care of the flowers anymore. Plus, that way, when we’re older, I can live with you like Mama Petra does with Levi.” 

“You really think you’d want to do that?” ymir asked, genuinely shocked. “You’d want to live in the Hades cabin with me? But it’s so dark, wouldn’t you need more sun like you’re getting in the Posiedan Cabin?” 

“I can always go outside, it’s not like I’d be stuck there. And anyways.” KRista hopped up and took Ymir’s hand. “You’re all the sunshine I need.” 

Krista couldn’t breath after that, because Ymir scooped her into a bear hug. 

 

Petra arrived at the Big House a little bit later to check on Levi, and smiled at Lily, who was still staring intently at the door, and looked around for KRsita, finding chiron and Mr. D at a card game instead. 

“I thought Krista was here with Lily.” Petra remarked. Chiron turned to face her.

“She was, but Ymir came up and after a while they decided to go for a walk around Camp.” Chiron responded. Petra smiled and nodded. 

“Okay, thanks.”

“Oh!” Chiron called as her hand touched the handle. “You may want to start thinking about them lasting as long as you and Levi. They’re getting pretty serious.” Chiron winked at her and she laughed.


	22. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super duper short. I apologize.
> 
> However, I needed to get this in before some action filled stuff goes down, and this way they got their own little-bitty chapter. 
> 
> (seriously, this barely even qualifies as a drabble)

Armin found Eren sitting on the beach, just out of reach of the waves, with his head in his hands. Armin walked up behind his boyfriend, sat down, and wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders. Eren took one of Armin’s hands. 

They sat like that for a few minutes before either of them thought up anything to say.

“Eren, please don’t do anything rash.” Armin whispered. 

“Like what?”

“Like sneaking out to find the giants. Something would happen and we’d probably never find out what happened to you and-” Armin’s voice broke, “I don’t want to lose you to them.” Eren pulled Armin’s hand away from his neck and kissed it. 

“I won’t. I just… They killed Rico and Marco and Mike, and Levi’s siblings, and they need to be wiped out.” 

“I know, just don’t try to do it all alone, okay?” Armin begged. Eren let go of Armin’s hand, turned, and wrapped his arm around Armin’s wait. He tugged Armin closer so that he could hold him and give him a kiss. 

“I won’t. I just hope that I get chosen to go on a quest to kill them before they get taken out by someone else.” Eren said after pulling away slightly. Armin nodded, then closed the small distance for another kiss.


	23. Hesperides

For two years after mike’s death, nobody received a quest. Not even Levi. The gods were all worried that they could lose another child.

Until one day lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck Jean during the middle of swordplay practice. It scared the living shit out of everyone there, but nobody got hurt, not even Jean.

Levi sent him straight to the Oracle. Only lightning thrown by Zeus could ground anywhere in campus.

When Jean returned from the oracles cave, he told chiron that he was required to retrieve something from some plants from a garden somewhere and plant them outside Cabin 1. He also explained that the oracle was very specific about who he take. 

A daughter from Athena, a daughter of Nemesis, and a flower nymph.

Since Nemesis only had one daughter in the camp, he was going to be forced to take Annie with him. Krista was the only flower nymph that knew how to really protect herself, excluding Eld and gunther who insisted they were too old for such shenanigans. And Jean insisted on taking Mikasa since the only person on campus that fought better than her was Levi.

Ymir had a fit when she found out Krista was going on a quest. Mostly because she didn’t like Jean. Actually, just because she didn’t like Jean.

She only calmed down after Annie told her she’d whip the shit out of Jean if he was an ass to Krista.

The kids in Cabin 9 were excused from all activities for the day so that they could outfit the heros with armor and shields and make a sword for Krista. 

 

They left early the next morning in the camp’s van and were taken to the airport. One good thing about being on a quest with a son of Zeus was that they could travel by air with no problem whatsoever. 

Once they were in the air, Krista and Annie turned around to face Jean and Mikasa who had been placed behind them. 

“So, what’s your quest?” Annie asked. Jean shrugged. 

“I’ve just got to get some clippings from a tree in the Garden of the Hesperides and plant it out front of the cabin. No big deal.” Krista groaned.

“No big deal?” she squeaked. “That garden belongs to Hera, you know, the goddess who hates every single one of her husband’s demigod children?” Jean blanched. 

“And then there’s the fact that there’s freaking dragon prowling around.” Krista groaned. “Seriously, I thought you were smarter.” she turned back around and slumped down in her chair. Annie chuckled. 

“So is your dad just trying to hook you up with us?” She asked. “Specifying that the children that went with your had to be girls is kind of desperate.” 

“I don’t know. But you two are the best after Levi, so maybe that’s what he’s getting at.” Mikasa eyed him warily. 

“Or did he just make you bring along the other two so you could make a move on me?” Jean began to blush. “Don’t act coy, the entire camp knows you have a crush on me. Including Lily.” 

Jean didn’t know what to say, so he just stayed quiet for the entire flight. 

 

They were in the garden for two seconds when they realized why they needed Krista. there were flowers of every kind and nymphs were everywhere. A new nymph wouldn’t be too suspicious. 

The three demigods stayed behind and stood watch while Krista snuck through the garden to get some clippings.

“So, this is really Krista’s quest?” Annie asked, slightly confused. 

“I doubt it.” Jean said with a sigh. “It’s going to be a long journey home, you can’t take plants on planes or buses.” Annie made a face. 

“Oh, yeah.” 

“So we’ve got to steal a car.” Mikasa said with a sigh. Annie and Jean gave her a startled look. 

“Wh-why would you even suggest that?” Jean demanded. 

“Well, for one, we have no car. For another, you can’t take a rental car across the country without returning it to it’s original destination. And there’s no way we can take a train, to big a chance we could be attacked by monsters. Therefore, we have to steal a car.” Mikasa explained. 

“But none of us know how to steal a car!” Jean insisted. He turned to Annie to get her to help him come up with a better option. “What do- why are you blushing?” Mikasa looked at Annie, who was redder than the roses behind them. 

“Annie?” Mikasa asked. 

“I may or may not know how to steal a car.” Annie replied. 

“So Krista’s getting the tree, Mikasa suggested the car, Annie’s getting us a car, so why the fuck is this my quest?” he demanded. They heard a roar behind them, and turned to see Krista sprinting down the path with an armful of clippings. 

“C’mon!” she called, flying past them. “Run if you don’t want to be attacked by a handful of angry women and a dragon!” she called. 

 

They made it safely to the foot of the mountain, but didn’t stop until they reached a state park nearby. Krista began the process to make the clippings grow, and made Annie get some soil together. They made pots out of some solo cups they found lying around, and Mikasa and Jean looked around for a car to steal. 

“See if we can snitch a rental.” she whispered as they strolled along the parking lot. “That way we can drive through town without people going “Oh, I know that car!” Jean nodded and they quickly found an suv that would work for them. Jean ran back and helped Krista carry their ‘pots’ and clippings to the van while Annie sprinted ahead and began to pick the locks. 

Jean felt a bit better when they opened the car to empty it out, and only found camping gear for two people. At least it wasn’t a family with children. 

They carefully set the belongings in the grass in front of the rental while Annie got to work on the engine.

It wasn’t long before they were out of the park. 

 

They only stopped for bathroom breaks and food and gas. It was a long drive from California to Long Island. They all took turns, but made sure that when Krista and Annie were at the wheel, Jean was sitting in the passenger seat so that they looked like an adult over twenty one was with them. 

they were so glad when they finally entered New York City three days later. 

That joy only lasted for so long, however, because their rental broke down. They grabbed their plants and ran like hell before the cops could get to the car, which had a great deal of smoke coming out of the hood.

They ran down three blocks, hailed a cab and told him to drop them off in the little town that was just outside of the woods near camp halfblood. 

 

They hiked into the woods. They were halfway to camp when Jean realized something was wrong, and turned to see hulking forms of eight-foot tall monsters marching towards them. 

“Uh, guys…” they all turned and froze when they caught a glimpse of the Laestrygonian Giants slowly closing the distance.

They all made a break for the camp. But fate seemed to be against them, because a manticore fell out of the trees in front of them. 

“Hello children.” It hissed, “Time for dinner.” 

Jean didn’t even see Annie yank off her necklace, all he saw was three long leather tendrils tipped with celestial bronze crack loudly against the manticore’s face. One of the straps hit the beast in the eye, which bought them enough time to dart around the monster. 

Jean ordered the bracelets on his wrist to turn into a shield and Mikasa pulled two katana style short-swords out of sheaths strapped to her back. Krista wished she could draw her weapon, but that would require dropping the clippings. 

They saw a whole group of campers running towards them as they drew nearer to the camp. They didn’t realize that Levi or Petra were there until two blurs, one bronze and black and the other blue, flashed by and the first giant fell to it’s knees. 

Ymir stood with Eren, Armin, and Sasha inside the gates. Armin and Eren were on guard duty and she and Sasha had been instructed not to leave camp grounds. Chiron didn’t want to risk any really bad monsters being brought forth by every living child of the big three being in one place.Ymir smiled at Krista, who had come into view, holding half a dozen plants in red cups. 

Krista smiled back as Mikasa and Jean turned to join the fight. 

“Wish I could fight.” Eren muttered. Armin took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“I know you wanted to be there for the fight, but at least you know they’ll be slaughtered.” Armin said with a small smile. 

But Ymir was only paying them a little bit of attention. Krista was smiling at her, her pale blond hair floating around her head in a halo. 

Neither of them saw the Manticore come up behind her until it’s tail struck her in the middle of the back, a spike protruding from her stomach, and sending her flying through the air, crashing to the ground before her. Ymir screamed, and had to be held back by Sasha while Eren ran forward to collect Krista and bring her back inside campgrounds. 

Ymir took up Krista, whose breathing was now shallow and garbled, and Sasha and Armin ran for help from the campers that had stayed behind. 

Jean rushed to kill the Manticore, and Annie collected the plants while Eren bent to look over Krista’s stomach. Krista took Ymir’s hand. 

“You’re right.” She breathed. “I should’ve had Gunther or Eld go instead.” ymir tried not to sob. 

“It’s not your fault.” Ymir choked as Eren began to work with the wound. Krista smiled and leaned into Ymir’s chest. 

“Hey, you’ll be able to visit me when I die, right?” Krista asked. 

“Yeah, I will. but try to stay as long as you can.” Ymir looked at Eren, “Do something!” She sobbed. Tears were streaming down Eren’s face too. 

“I’m trying! I don’t know what to use on a nymph!” Krista coughed once, and blood came up. 

“Eren!” Ymir begged as Krista’s eyes fluttered shut. Eren yanked an amulet over his head, pressed it to the hole in Krista’s stomach, and uttered a few words in ancient Greek. The amulet burned with a golden light and steam began to pour out of the wound. 

“What’s happening to her?” Ymir asked. But Eren was too busy talking in Greek. After a moment the steam stopped and he pulled away.

“If it worked, then she should be alright. That’s the first time I’ve had to use it on something so severe. Also the first time on a nymph.” He took her wrist and pressed his fingers down to feel for a pulse, and smiled. 

“What?” Ymir asked. 

“Her pulse is back to normal. Take her down to camp.” It was then that Jean, Annie, and Mikasa sprinted over to them, all clamoring to make sure Krista was okay. 

 

Krista woke up in her flower bed later in the night, holding Ymir’s hand as the older girl slept on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you can actually blame Marsha and her sister for that bit with Ymir and Krista. they were going on and on about this super sad prompt I have no doubt MArsha will eventually do, that involves a character dying in the other's arms while the living one sings "you are my sunshine" to the one that's dying. 
> 
> Just be glad I didn't have a space where she could sing it.


	24. Finally

Mikasa found Jean sitting outside his cabin, staring at the little twigs he had planted the day before. 

"What're you thinking about?" She asked. 

"Krista. She got hurt and it's my fault." Mikasa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, and she'll be okay, remember?" Mikasa said gently, "Eren took care of her and she'll be back on her feet in no time." Jean clenched his fist.

"But she almost died." He said, his voice breaking. "And it's my fault." Tears fell out of his eyes and she pulled him into a hug. 

"Jean, it's not your fault. None of it is your fault." She whispered. He took her arm and leaned into her. "And she knows its not your fault. Even Ymir understands it's not your fault, so stop beating yourself up." Jean took a deep, shaky breath.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Mikasa pulled away. 

"Don't apologize. There was absolutely nothing that you have to apologize for." Jean ran a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh. 

"Okay. So, uh, the other day, you said that everyone knew I have a crush on you... Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, blushing a little bit. 

Mikasa shrugged. "I wanted you to say something when you were comfortable with saying it." She replied. 

Jean groaned. "I haven't said anything cause I thought you weren't interested." He put his head in his hands and Mikasa laughed. "Oh my goooooods I feel like an idiot!" He moaned. 

"I'm still waiting for you to say something." She pointed out. Jean groaned. 

"Will you-" Mikasa grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. After a moment Mikasa pulled away. 

"Yeah." She replied with a smile. Jean smiled back.

"OI!" Levi yelled from the front door of Cabin 3. They jumped apart and turned to see Levi with his youngest child Dana on his hip. "DONT YOU START MAKING MOVES ON MY COUSIN!" He yelled before going back inside his cabin. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Jean said, thinking back to mythology, "given my father's history with women, I can understand why he might not want me to be with you." Mikasa snorted.


	25. Alexandria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this chapter taking so long. It took me a while to come up with an idea and school got in the way.

A month after the fight outside camp, the campers were playing capture the flag. 

An hour into the game Armin and Sasha had found the red team’s flag. She took out Eren and one of his brothers with a couple well placed arrows and missed Connie by half an inch. So she decided to take him head on with her sword while Armin snuck around the back to take the flag. Eren and the other Apollo boy cheered Connie on while he and Sasha duked it out. 

Armin climbed up the tree the boys had jammed the flag into and pulled it down, shoving it down his breastplate before shimmying down the tree and sneaking into the brush while Sasha covered up his noise with ridiculous noises of her own that made the three laugh. Armin stopped a few yards away from where they were sparring and whistled. Sasha made a little twisting movement, disarming Connie and throwing his weapon far into the trees behind him. she made a little bow.

“Nice job Connie.” she said with a smirk before sprinting off in the other direction. The boys frowned and Connie’s head snapped around to see their flag was no longer there. He cursed and sprinted after Sasha and Armin. 

Armin felt like his legs were going to fall off. He ducked around trees and branches and tried to stay out of reach of Sasha, who was trying to claim the flag for her cabin. He saw Jean sprinting his way with their team’s flag, and right on his tail was Ymir, who was trying to tackle him to keep the flag hers. 

Armin put all of his remaining energy into the last stretch to cross the river which served as the barrier between the two “sides.” 

Mikasa appeared seemingly out of nowhere and tackled Jean from the side, sending him sprawling. She landed on top of him and pinned him down long enough for Armin to vault himself over the river and onto his side. 

The blue team cheered as Armin collapsed and gasped for air. 

Mikasa rolled off of Jean and jogged over to her brother so that she could bend over and ruffle his hair. “Good job.” she said with a grin. 

 

When Armin emerged from the bathhouse later that night, he was greeted by the shadowy form of a woman with long hair and stormy eyes. 

“Hello Armin.” 

“Um, hello?” He replied uncertainly. The woman chuckled.

“What, you don’t recognize your own mother?” Armin blushed and gave a quick bow. 

“Forgive me.” he muttered. she laughed. 

“I may be the one asking forgiveness soon. I have a quest for you.” 

 

Armin sprinted into the cabin once Athena had disappeared and shook Mikasa awake. 

“Where’s the fire?” she mumbled. 

“Mika, I’ve got a quest!” he hissed, and she immediately became more focused. 

“You’ve got a quest?” he nodded. “What do you have to do?” Armin took a deep breath.

“I have to go to the Library of Alexandria and collect some books.” Mikasa frowned. 

“The library was destroyed like, two thousand years ago, there’s nothing left.” 

“Not according to our mother.” Armin watched his sister’s eyes grow. 

“Right. We need to talk to chiron.” she rolled out of bed and they made their way to the Big house, still wearing their pajamas. 

They managed to catch Chiron while he was still asleep and explained everything to him. He then sent them to the Oracle and told them that he’d be waiting for them on the porch when they were done. 

 

It was one in the morning when they were finally able to go to Cabin 3 and knock on the door to rouse their sleeping quest member. They heard a loud stomping and the door was thrown open and Levi glared up at them.

“We’re sleeping.” He growled. "And what the fuck are you doing out after curfew."

"Sorry, but I received a quest from my mother and I need to talk to Annie." Armin said quickly. Levi scowled before turning around and going to a bunk. 

"Get up brat." He ordered and they saw him lift his leg up and kick Annie lightly in the side. She batted at his leg, and he grabbed her arm to tank her out of the bed. 

She yelped as she landed in her butt with a thump. "Door." He grumbled before walking back to his room. Annie stumbled over to the door and stared up at them. 

"Whaddyawan?" She mumbled. They explained they needed her for a quest and then gave her a brief summary of what they had to do. She stared blankly at them for a moment.

"Whatever, when do we leave?" She asked. 

“As soon as we're all ready.” Mikasa replied. Annie wrinkled her nose but agreed to meet them outside their cabin and closed the door. 

 

Armin and Mikasa exited their cabin an hour later, fully dressed with backpacks slung over their shoulders. Mikasa already had her weapons strapped to her side and Armin was wiggling a knife into a pocket on his bag. Annie was waiting for them on the porch.

“so, where’s Alexandria relocated itself too?” Annie asked. Armin gave her an apologetic smile. 

“It’s still in Egypt.” he answered. She groaned. 

“Great, that’s going to take forever.” Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Come on. Chiron says he’s got passports for us.” she said, and they headed back up the hill.

Chiron nodded to each of them and handed their passports out. He wished them good luck and sent them off. 

 

Armin found he didn't like air travel all that much. The girls seemed okay and were carrying on a conversation just fine, but he had a window seat with a broken shutter and kept looking out to see just how far they had to fall should the plane crash. 

After a while Mikasa finally switched with him and handed him a book to read to get his mind off the height. 

Unfortunately it was about that time that they hit the turbulence. 

 

He insisted that they stay in a hotel room once they touched down. The girls had slept through the last leg of the ride but he hadn't. 

They agreed and stayed overnight while Annie and Mikasa took shifts taking watch in case a monster appeared.

 

They were getting ready to leave when an Iris message depicting a very put off Eren appeared in the middle of the room. 

Armin smiled nervously. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. 

"Why'd you go without me?" Eren demanded. 

"What?" Armin asked. 

"The quest! Why'd you go without me?" Eren repeated.

"Eren," Mikasa called from the other side of the room, "don't get mad at him. You wouldn't have been of any use to us on this quest." 

"And Annie is?" Eren demanded. "I could've helped!"

"But the prophecy specifically said she had to come." Armin explained, "If it had been open to whoever I would have asked you, but it didn't." His shoulders fell as Eren shot a glare at Annie. 

"Fine, but you better fucking protect him or I'm gonna whoop your ass." Annie rolled her eyes. 

The Iris message dissipated and they went back to their preparations.

 

They found the entrance to the library under a fountain in the middle of the city. Technically the door was inside the pool at the base of said fountain, which required them to get wet, but considering the fact it was barely eight in the morning and they were already burning up, that wasn't much of an issue.

Mikasa tapped her sword nervously on her thigh as they walked down the hall and Armin stuck close to the girls, they doubted even the Gods knew what monsters lived in the tunnels.

They didn't encounter any obstacles for two hours, at which point they came across a chasm. On the opposite side of the chasm was the wide entrance to the library. A rope bridge crawling in spiders spanned the distance.

Annie heaved a relieved sigh and pushed past Mikasa and Armin. She made it twenty feet down the bridge when she realized the children of Athena hadn't gotten on the bridge. 

She turned to see them staring at the planks, terrified.

"The fuck are you doing?" She demanded. "Let's get moving dammit!" 

"Spiders." Armin whispered.

"What about th- oh sweet Nemesis don't tell me you two are scared of spiders." 

"It's a child of Athena thing." Mikasa said softly. Annie pulled her whip from her neck and cracked it.

"You two get your pathetic butts moving or I will make them move. I didn't get dragged halfway across the world to have you two wimp out over some spiders." Her declaration had no effect on them. They just continued to stand there and warily watch the spiders. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Whatever! Let Armin's first quest fail. I don't care at this point." She said, cooling her whip and stomping forward. She almost felt bad when she saw the tears in Armin's eyes, but she pushed that feeling back as she pushed the two of them aside and took ten steps forward.

They had just turned to follow her when she turn and cracked her whip in their faces.

"What the Hades?" Mikasa squeaked, taking a step backwards. Armin stumbled away as Annie calmly cracked the whip at them again. She repeated the motion repeatedly and the two children of Athena repeatedly stepped backwards, protesting.

After a couple minutes of this, Annie stopped and laughed.

"How can you two be the children of the goddess of wisdom when you fall prey to the oldest trick in the book?" They gave her a curious look before they realized she had herded them across the bridge. Mikasa glared at her.

"That was low!" 

"I did what I had to. Either way, now you'll have no choice but to walk back across cause if you don't neither of you will see your boyfriends again." She pushed past once again and walked into the library, her two companions right on her heels.

Armin lead them to the first book, occasionally needed a whack in the head to remind him they weren't there to admire the library. 

However, the book they were looking for wasn't there. They ran around the library, looking for each and every one of the books, but none of them were there. Armin began to panic and he and Mikasa went over the least once again. Annie walked to the edge of the balcony they stood on and looked over the expanse of the library, and spotted two black clad figures strolling towards the doors.

"Guys." She called softly. The two stopped talking and walked over to see where she was pointing down to the figures, and specifically at the bulging bag of books on the taller one's back.

Annie and Mikasa nodded at each other, backed up a few paces, ran at the railing and vaulted themselves over, landing right in the path of the two figures, weapons drawn.

"Hand over the books and nobody gets hurt." Mikasa ordered, her voicing echoing around the room dramatically right before Armin crashed to the ground with a moan. Annie rolled her eyes and helped him up.

"Oh," one of them said, "it's the Greeks." They both pulled the hoods of their jackets down, revealing their faces. 

"Hello Bert, Reiner." Annie said with pursed lips. The boys nodded at her, and Bertholt smiled at her.

"Hello, traitor." Reiner returned. "How's it feel to have abandoned everyone that cared about you?" Annie rolled her eyes.

"Reiner, I didn't betray anyone. My mother's Roman form thought I was hers and claimed me on accident. I'm not a traitor."

"You could have stayed. You could have supported the ones that trained you and fed you an-" 

"Enough with the guilt tripping." Mikasa said, cutting him off. "You have what we need, hand over the books." Bertholt's hand tightened on the strap of the bag, and Reiner grinned.

"You'll have to fight me first." He growled, pulling out a dagger. He launched himself at the group. Mikasa calculated his movements, grasped Armin's shoulder, and whipped her left leg out in time for her foot to meet up with Reiner's nose.

A loud crunch filled the room and Reiner collapsed, holding his bloody and broken nose. Bert shifted his weight, uncertain of whether he should hand the books over or not.

Reiner backed off a little bit, grinning. 

"Yeah, I meant for that to happen." Mikasa and Annie looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 

"Okay, pretty boy." Mikasa said, handing her bag to Armin and pulling both swords from their scabbards on her back. "Let's see what you've got." Annie drew her dagger and pulled her whip from her neck, and gave Reiner a devilish smile that made him and Bertholt freeze for a moment.

Reiner shook his head and launched himself once more at the girls. 

In the next moment, his ribs were introduced to the butt of Mikasa's katana, his knee to Annie's heel, and his eye to Mikasa's elbow. He stumbled backwards, groaning. Bertholt began to shrug off the bag, but Reiner waved at him to make him stop.

"I got this." He said with a nasally voice, before launching himself at the girls for the third time.

Mikasa and Annie seemed rather bored as Mikasa's foot re-broke his nose, and then kicked him to the ground, and Annie's whip cracked across his rear. He gave a strangled yelp and the girls giggled. 

Annie was caught off guard by the bag of heavy books that was thrown into her chest as Betholt ran over, helped his friend to his feet, and bolted away with him. 

The three left stared at each other, confused, but their confusion turned to fear as a deep bellow echoed through the library, followed by the sound of large hooves running towards them. 

Mikasa was the first to come to her senses, and began pushing her friends towards the bridge. Armin and Annie stumbled at first, but sprinted off as the Minotaur skidded into view. Annie shouldered the bag of books and pushed Armin ahead of her.

Mikasa brought up the rear, ready to fight the monster if need be. 

The three of them caught up to the two boys and pushed them along as the Minotaur reached the bridge. 

Mikasa stopped and turned halfway across the bridge. "Yell when you reach the other side then start cutting the ropes." She instructed. Armin tried to protest but Annie and Bertholt pushed him forward. 

The Minotaur was on Mikasa in the blink of an eye. They heard the clashing of it's ax on her swords as they fought. 

Reiner was the first to reach the other side. He pulled out his sword and waited for Bert and Armin to cross over before he began to saw away at the ropes. 

Annie yelled at Mikasa when her foot touched the stone of the tunnel and began to mirror Reiner's actions. Mikasa spun around and bolted as the ropes connecting the rails snapped. The bridge shook, but Mikasa danced over the boards while the Minotaur shook. But it regained its balance as Reiner and Annie began working on the ropes connecting the bridge itself. It bolted after Mikasa, which put an unexpected strain on the ropes. 

They had only gotten halfway through the ropes when the weight of the Minotaur snapped them both. Annie looked up in horror at Mikasa, who was too far away to reach. Mikasa tried to jump, and reached for Bertholt's outstretched arm, but she fell two feet short, and screamed as she and the Minotaur plummeted downwards. 

Armin screamed and tried to jump after his sister, but was held back by the two Romans. Bertholt kept a hand firmly on Annie's shoulder as Mikasa's form fell into nothingness and disappeared. 

Armin continued to scream and yell as tears fell down his cheeks. 

"Let's go." Annie whispered to Armin as his screams turned to shaky sobs. She looked at Reiner. "I'll fight you for the books, but it'll have to wait until we get out of here."

"No," Bertholt said firmly, "no more fighting. There's been far too much violence today. Keep the books." He pulled Armin away from the edge of the chasm. "We'll escort you to the airport." He said, giving Reiner a firm look.

"Yeah, I'd feel bad taking the books from someone who's in mourning. It's just not right." He replied, pulling out a flashlight.

 

The bag was camouflaged and wasn't seen by any humans as they went through customs. 

Armin leaned into Annie once they were in the air. "What're we going to say to everyone?" He whimpered. Annie took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

"We'll tell them the truth. We fucked up and mistimed it and now she's gone." She bit her bottom lip. "But there's nothing we can do about it now." Armin nodded and sighed. 

"How's Jean going to react?" Armin asked.

"The same way all of her friends will. Tears and crying and yelling at me telling me I should have done more." She glanced at the Romans that sat in the middle seats next to them. "Or they'll blame the Romans." 

 

They caught a cab back to Camp, and silently hiked through the forest, keeping an ear out for any monsters that might be in the area. 

The gate and the two armored figures guarding the entrance were a welcome sight. The taller figure straightened up once they spotted the two blind heads. The figure turned to the smaller one, who shrugged, and then the taller one sprinted towards them.

"Armin!" Eren's voice called. Tears sprung to Armin's eyes as he sprinted towards Eren. He flung his arms around his love's neck and pulled him close for a kiss. Annie trudged up and gave the two a small smile as Armin pulled away and buried his face in the crook of Eren's neck and began to cry. Eren frowned and looked up to ask Mikasa what had happened, but saw only Annie.

"Where's Mika?" He asked. Annie pursed her lips. 

"We fucked up." She whispered. Eren's face fell.

"She- she's gone? How?" 

"Fell. We would have gone after her but it seemed bottomless and there was a Minotaur." Annie said, pushing back tears. "I'm sorry Eren, I fucked up." 

Levi appeared next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for it." He said quietly. "It'll only make you feel worse. Trust me." Annie looked into his eyes. She remembered what Petra had said about him losing siblings that had chosen to stay behind and fight so that he and Armin could get to camp safely. She nodded and headed back into camp. 

Eren lead Armin towards camp, and the three walked in silence as Levi resumed his post. 

Jean bolted up the path as they crossed to the Big House, a grin on his face. 

"Is Mikasa already inside?" He asked. Annie handed the bag of books to Eren and sent him in with Armin before turning to face Jean. 

She explained everything that had happened in Alexandria, and watched as he processed the news. 

"But- she's second only to Heichou, she can't have been killed. You're wrong, she's probably fine, we just need to go back-"

"Jean-"

"She's probably on a plane home right now-"

"Jean-"

"I need to find a fountain and Iris-" 

"Jean!" Annie yelled. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked back up at her. 

"She can't be dead." He sobbed, "She can't be." 

"She is. And I'm so sorry." Annie said softly. Jean's face crumpled and he fell to his knees and cried.

 

The camp gathered around the pyre the Athena cabin had built. Athena's counselor stepped forward and threw the empty shroud onto the fire. 

Everyone was in shock.

She was the best. But she still lost her life because of one miscalculation. 

It was a wake up call for everyone there, a reminder that only the gods were invincible.


	26. Orpheus

Mikasa's eyes fluttered open and she stared into the face of a familiar bearded man. The man smiled down at her and looked to his left.

"She's awake." Mike said. Mikasa rolled into her side, the soft grass rubbing against her stomach. She frowned and looked down. Her camp shirt was gone leaving her in nothing but her blue sports bra. A long pink stripe cut across her abdomen from her right breaths to her left hip.

The Minotaur had been the first to recover after they crashed into the ground and had attacked her before she could even think about getting up.

"Long time no see kiddo." A voice said from behind her. She rolled over and looked up to see Rico grinning at her. 

"What in the world?" She muttered. 

"Mom had you streamlined here. Everyone figured you deserved it." Mikasa looked around.

"Where am I, exactly?" 

"Elysium. With like, everyone from Camp that's died." Rico replied. Mikasa got to her feet. 

"So that's it? You just come here and screw around?" 

"It's about all you can do." Said a voice behind her. She turned to see a red haired girl about her age sitting cross legged behind her. A blond boy stood behind her, arms crossed.

"You have a familiar face." He muttered. 

"Farlan, Isabel, this is Mikasa, she's Levi's cousin." The girl perked up and smiled. 

"Oh cool! How is he? I haven't seen him in forever!" Mikasa looked to Rico for an explanation.

"They were children of Posiedon. We all grew up together but they were killed on a quest." Both kids shuddered, and Isabel's pigtails bounced around.

"I do not suggested death by cannibalism, it sucks." Isabel said, wrinkling her nose. 

"Technically the Laestrygonians aren't cannibals-" Farlan started.

"Whatever, they ate us, and it sucked." Isabel finished. "I'd much rather be chopped in half, seems quicker." Mikasa gave her a funny look.

"He's fine. He still lives at camp and has three kids." Mikasa said, her hand absentmindedly rubbing her scar. Isabel's face lit up.

"He and Petra had kids? Oh my gods I bet they're adorable!" She squealed. Mikasa nodded.

"Yeah, they're pretty cute." She said with a half smile. Rico slung an arm around her shoulders. 

"So, any questions about the afterlife? Everyone here has been dead for a while." 

"Did Annie or Armin come behind me? We were in Alexandria-"

"We don't know. They might have died and went for re-birth cause those suckers never appear here. Or they might have gone to the fields. But considering mom's got a soft spot for him he'd probably come straight here as well. And I don't know who Annie is so she may be here and she may not." 

"She's not." Mike piped up. "And time works different in Elysium. You've been here for about seven hours, but in the outside world it's probably been about a week. If they had died we would have known just after we found out about you." Mikasa nodded. 

"So, that means every hour here is a day for the living?" She asked. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, it's meant to help with people like Isabel and Farlan who're waiting for someone that may not die for quite some time." Isabel smiled sweetly at her.

“There anyone you’re gonna wait for?” she asked. Mikasa rubbed her arm as Armin and Jean’s faces flitted through her mind. 

“Yeah.”

 

Ymir stared across the pavillion at where Jean was picking at his food. From her angle she could also see the Athena kids barely even saying a word to each other. Armin was especially torn up over the incident, he felt like it was his fault for some stupid reason. 

Levi and Annie were also extremely quiet, and Levi kept reaching over to squeeze Petra’s hand, as if making sure she was still there. Lily was leaning into her father with her arm hooked through his. Krista had said she was scared that he’d be the next camper to die if she let go. 

suddenly the ground began to shake and a crack formed in front of ymir’s table. Lily clung even tighter to her father’s arm as the counselors all stood and watched as a ghostly image of a young woman in a kimono appeared before Ymir, and bowed. 

“Ymir-Sama, your father requests your presence immediately.” she said softly. ymir expected her to leave, but apparently the ghost was waiting for an answer. Ymir looked to chiron, who nodded. 

“Please tell him I’ll be there momentarily.” She replied. the ghost nodded and dissipated. the ground rumbled once again and closed. Ymir turned and ran into the trees, shadow travelled into Hades’s palace in the underworld. Her father and the ghost, who had become a bit more substantial, stared at her in shock as she strutted up to the podium.

“- along momentarily…” the ghost muttered. Hades chuckled and waved the woman off. 

“You wished to see me father?” Ymir asked curtly. Hades nodded. 

“I understand that you lost a friend of yours recently.” He said, gently tapping his fingers on the armrest of his throne. Ymir shifted her weight.

“Sort of. I wasn’t as close to her as Krista was, but yes, I suppose she was my friend.” Hades nodded.

“Well, there has been a great deal of demigod bloodshed lately, from both camp, so I’m going to cut you a deal. Go to Elysium and take her, and for the heck of it let’s say whoever else wants to go, and lead them out of Orpheus's door, keeping in mind that the same rules that applied to him now apply to you. Until you and little Miss Daughter-of-Athena are out of the underworld, you can’t look back.” Ymir frowned.

“You’ve never allowed this to happen before.” she said suspiciously. Hades sighed.

“Zeus is pissed cause his kid is sad and it’s because of the girl.” he admitted. 

“And you said whoever wants to go as a way to keep control?” ymir asked with a smirk.

“Something like that. Now get moving.” Hades waved his free hand at her. She bowed and ran off towards Elysium. 

 

Mikasa was laying on her back, staring at the sky when Mike muttered, “she’s not dead.” she looked over to see Ymir jogging towards her. 

“Oh cool, a princess of the underworld.” Isabel giggled. Ymir came to a hault a few feet away from Mikasa and smiled at Mike.

“Hey, good to see you again.” he smiled back.

“Good to see you too.” 

Ymir turned her attention to Mikasa. “Get up, it’s time to leave.” she instructed, nudging her with her combat boot. 

“I can’t leave, I’m dead.” Mikasa reminded her, pointing to the scar on her stomach. 

“Yeah, but when the lord of the underworld gives you a get-out-of-dead-kinda-free card you don’t turn your nose up at it.” Mikasa bolted upright as Ymir turned to everyone else.

“He said any other campers that wanted to could come too.” Isabel and Farlan hopped over. 

“Count us in on that deal.” Isabel said as Farlan dragged Mikasa over. Ymir turned to Mike and Rico, who both shook their heads.

“We’re good here, thanks.” Rico said with a sweet smile.Ymir looked at a very disgruntled Mikasa.

“I know you may have wanted to wait, but Jean’s really pathetically depressed right now and it’s starting to get annoying.” Ymir said, and Mikasa pursed her lips.

“I’m going cause I never got to read the books from the library.” Mikasa grumbled. Ymir rolled her eyes and motioned for everyone to follow.

Farlan decided that it was best not to let Ymir know that he and Isabel were also children of the big three until after they had made it to the surface.

 

Levi watched Cameron attempt to show his younger two siblings how to fight with a sword. Xia’s chubby fingers kept losing their grip on her hilt and her twin Tethys didn’t seem to understand that you had to attack with the pointy part of the sword. 

He smiled at them and Lily buried her face into his side. He stroked her hair and smiled down at her. 

“You know, I’m not going anywhere.” he reminded her. she shrugged.

“But the gods might decide to send you somewhere.” she muttered. Levi shook his head.

“Not right now they aren’t. Relax a little bit.” 

Just at that moment the ground began to rumble and all of the campers began to freak out. Cameron grabbed the hands of his younger sisters and pulled them towards their father. Levi pulled riptide out of his pocket and moved his finger so tha he could pop off the cap at the first sign of danger.

A hole began forming in front of him, and he pushed his kids behind him as Jean bolted out and over to him.

“What is that?” Jean asked. Levi shook his head as the rumbling stopped. 

“I don’t know.” he muttered. 

A hand appeared out of the hole, followed by another, and Ymir pulled herself out of the hole. she stumbled forward and groaned as she fell to her feet. A blond blur flew past and over to ymir’s side as another hand appeared at the entrance, and the entire camp stared in shock as Mikasa heaved herself out of the hole.

“Mika!” Jean sobbed, bolting forward and scooping her into an embrace. she wrapped her arms around her neck as they stumbled away from the entrance. 

“What a pleasant surprise.” Petra muttered, leaning her head against Levi’s shoulder. 

“Yes, it’s-” he froze as another hand appeared at the entrance and a familiar red head pulled herself out of the hole. Petra gasped.

“Oh sweet Poseidan.” she whispered as Isabel brushed dirt off of her shirt and bent over to pull Farlan out of the hole. The pen fell out of Levi’s hand as his siblings righted themselves. Isabel looked up and grinned at his stunned face.

“Big brother!” she called. Levi pulled his arm out of Lily’s grasp and ran over to Isabel and swept her and Farlan into a hug before he started crying. Isabel stroked his head.

“Ah, c’mon big bro, you really think we’d leave you alone forever?” she asked, and Levi pulled her closer and continued to sob. 

“Come on, Levi, don’t cry.” Farlan said softly. “It’s not right when you do it.” Levi gave a strangled laughed and pulled away to look at the two of them.

“You two are fucking assholes for letting yourselves get eaten.” he said, half-laughing, half-crying. Isabel smiled at him and her lip began to quiver. 

“I missed you!” she squeaked before throwing herself back at Levi. 

“I missed you too.”


	27. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I should be posting a bit more now, both on this fic and others. School's out and all that mess. 
> 
> First order of business, Marsha wrote another short for this fic! It's called "Of Tales and Bronze Knives" and it's key event takes place not long after Ymir leaves for the underworld in Chapter 26. You should totally read it cause she was able to put into words what I wasn't able to do, and that was begin the Springles relationship. 
> 
> Read the thing. It's awesome.
> 
> Second order, we both have tumblrs and are both taking requests for fanfics. Check us out! You can find her at tarnishedwish.tumblr.com and you can find me at authr2b@tumblr.com. 
> 
> Third, the last chapter ended about three days after Ymir left for the underworld, and this takes place a couple days after that. Just for reference.

Jean slipped on a loose stone and froze, when nothing jumped out of the darkness to attack him, he continued his journey down into the underworld.

He eventually came out near Hades's palace stood and ran past the guards, unexpectedly meeting no resistance. He ran through the palace and ended up in the throne room before Hades and Persephone. Hades gave him a knowing look.

“You’re here for the little asian girl, aren’t you?” Jean nodded. “Well, you’ve risked your life to retrieve her, so, you may take her ba-”

“Not so fast.” PErsephone said, raising her hand. “If you really want your girl back ,then hear me now. You may take her with you, but, upon entering the tunnel, you may not look back. IF you do she is lost forever.” Jean wanted to protest, but she was a god, what could he do? 

He nodded and a guard led him to the edge of Elysium where Mikasa was waiting for him. he ran to her and drew her into his embrace. they stood there, and he wept into her shoulder, grateful to see her again. After a few moments they pulled away and he led her to the tunnel through which he had entered.

It was a long and rough climb back up, mostly because Jean and Mikasa would not let go of each other’s hand. several hours passed before Jean looked up and saw the light of the world above him. He grinned and turned back to tell Mikasa that they were almost there.

But he remembered too late that he wasn’t supposed to look back.

By the time his head had swung back around, she was gone, and all he felt was the ghost of her hand.

He had lost her forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jean bolted up with a gasp, sweat pouring down his torso. he threw off his covers, slipped into some shorts that lay a few feet away, and bolted out of the cabin, barefoot. He sprinted down the line of cabins, passing the empty Athena cabin, and made his way to the arena. 

A group of other campers came out, and a few of the Apollo kids frowned at him being so active after sustaining substantial injuries, but he zipped by them until he came across Mikasa walking alongside Armin. He slowed as he approached her, and she looked up at him in confusion.

“What’re you doing? You should be re-” he threw his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, taking deep shaky breaths as he took in her warmth and presence. 

“Nightmare.” he muttered. She gave a soft chuckle and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I’m fine now. Don’t worry too much.” she said softly, rubbing his arms and shoulders. “I’m here, and I’m going to be a helluva lot more careful. I promise.” Jean took another deep breath. 

“Okay.” she chuckled. 

“If you have these nightmares again, please don’t go running around half dressed, ‘kay? I mean, you have a nice chest and all but it’s a bad habit to get into.” Jean pulled away a little bit and looked down to see he was, in fact, shirtless.

“Oh, shit. I thought I was wearing a shirt.” 

“Let’s just be glad you didn’t make that same assumption about your pants.” Mikasa replied with a laugh. “Now let’s get you back to your cabin.” she led him off, holding his hand, and he was glad that this time she wouldn’t disappear if he looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, but I promise I'll do more in the next chapter and touch on Isabel and Farlan. 
> 
> Marsha and I just had some feels about Jean and Orpheus so I decided to write this.


	28. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is the second to last chapter. But don't worry, Marsha and I will probably end up making more shorts and quests and shit for ya'll.

Levi had been sent out on a quest before he’d been able to talk to his siblings, but now he was back and finally able to sit down with them. 

They stood under the shade of one of the trees as the other campers splashed about in the lake. 

“I’m sorry.” Farlan said with a half smile, making Levi frown.

“For what?” 

“You said that we needed to leave the minute you touched down, and I insisted on staying put. If I had listened then Isabel and I wouldn’t have died and you wouldn’t have had to go through all that.” 

“You have nothing to apologize about. I should have known better, I shouldn’t have asked you two to tag along.” 

“Don’t go there, Big Bro.” Isabel said softly. “We know that it’s our fault, so don’t take the blame. We asked to go along, we agreed to meet you, and we didn’t leave when we should have, and we learned our lesson the hard way.” she said, touching the jagged scar at the base of her neck. 

“But it was my dec-”

“Cut the crap Levi,” Farlan said, holding his hand up, “yes, we’re all to blame for what went down, but the majority lies on the two of us, and we came to terms with that a long time ago. You, on the other hand, can’t seem to accept that.” Levi’s eyes floated over the two of them. 

“So? It’s not going to change anything.” Farlan shrugged. 

“That’s true, but we’re back now, and if we catch you beating yourself up about ith then we’ll kick your ass.” Levi snorted and gave Farlan a one-armed hug.

“Maybe, if you can fight me for longer than two seconds.” Isabel grinned and gave him a couple playful jabs. 

“I bet we could take you!” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“You could barely do that when we were kids, I’ve gotten a heluva lot stronger and faster and could take both of you down without breaking a sweat.”

Petra looked over her shoulder and smiled at the three of them as they argued, happy that they could be together again.

 

That summer most of the kids went off to college. Sasha and Connie, who turned out to have been dating for the last four years without anyone noticing, went to a school in California where they could enjoy the food and the surfing. 

Ymir and Annie went to a nearby college so that they were able to stay at the camp instead of paying for housing. 

Mikasa and Armin got accepted into a prestigious university in Connecticut and moved away, much to their boyfriend’s disappointment. 

Eren and Jean ended up staying at camp and began teaching vital skills that the younger halfbloods would need.


	29. The Blest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of this fic, if you want more of any pairing found in the fic, message me at authr2b.tumblr.com and hit me up with a request!

During the younger kid’s junior year of college, Camp Halfblood received a heartbreaking message from Camp Jupiter saying they’d found the bodies of two dark haired greek campers washed up onto their beach. 

Sasha and Connie’s bodies arrived at Camp the same day Mikasa and Armin arrived home, where they knew they’d be safe. 

A year later Ymir and Annie were driving back from school and something happened. They suspected that a group of monsters ambushed them since their car was totaled, but they never, ever found the bodies. 

For the month after that, Krista could be found only in her flower bed behind Cabin 3, staring into the dirt. she wouldn’t respond to any of the hugs given to her, nor did she seem to hear her friend’s apologies. 

It took the news of Mikasa becoming pregnant to jar her from her numbed state. 

Seven months later, she delivered fraternal twin girls, one with dark hair and one with blond hair. 

Nobody would say for certain, but it was theorized throughout the camp that the babies may have been the reincarnated spirits of Ymir and Annie. 

 

Two years later the camp was once again filled with sadness when Isabel returned from a quest, alone. 

It was inevitable. Farlan wasn’t strong enough, and Levi wasn’t as fast as he had been on his last quest nearly seven years previous. 

Neither had made it back, and Isabel passed a couple days later from poison that had unknowingly slipped into her veins during the fight. 

That night, after they held a memorial service, Petra slipped into the lake, only to be seen by her children for the next few decades. 

It was all downhill after that. the older campers eventually left on quests, and only came home as lifeless bodies. 

For years chiron watched as children that very much resembled his deceased campers entered the camp, and Levi and Petra’s children, grew old, and showed that they had inherited their father’s mortality. 

 

A few generations of campers came and went, and it soon came to pass that only the nymphs and Chiron knew about Krista’s past, or about Petra in general. 

One year, however, a young man, a son of Hermes, arrived at camp, going only by the name Rivaille. He soon made a name for himself as one of the best campers since Levi. 

He even accepted a quest from Hera, taking on the twelve labors of Hercules, and passing them.

However, when he had finished and the gods summoned him to Olympus, he declined becoming a god. His request, however, was never made public, and he returned to camp with a faint smile on his face. 

Chiron asked him once what the request had been, and Rivaille answered him after asking him swear on the river Styx to never repeat it to another living soul. 

Upon hearing the request, Chiron smiled proudly and sent the boy off to his training. Once Rivaille was out of sight, Chiron allowed the tears to flow. 

 

The boy was killed when he threw himself in front of Eld during a border skirmish ten years later, almost eighty years since Levi’s passing. 

It was a few days later when Petra finally emerged from the River. She made her way through the camp, receiving curious looks from campers, wondering where this strange older nymph had come from. 

she opened the door to the empty Poseidon cabin which had been empty since Isabel’s death. Photos of her children and their aunts, uncle, and father still lined the walls, along with posters of bands and pictures of the other campers that she’d known during Levi’s life. A few dusty trinkets sat on shelves, reminding her of when Armin and Mikasa and Eren had been children. She then opened the door to the room where she had lived with Levi and stared. 

The countless flower crowns he had made her as a child were nailed to the walls, and it was this that made her fall to her knees and weep. Krista heard her and walked in from the garden and wrapped her arms around Petra’s shoulders as she let it all out. 

It took an hour, but Petra finally was able to calm down. 

“Gods above and below.” she sighed after a while, “I didn’t realize it’d hurt that much to come home.” 

“why’d you come up now?” Krista asked. “You’ve been gone for so long I almost forgot about you.” she teased. Petra smiled and wiped tears from her eyes. 

“I just, the first part of my life, all I can remember is life with him and that’s it, then he’s gone and I wasn’t ready for the idea that he’d actually die. He was always sopermanent.” 

“And it took you that long to get over him?” Petra shook her head. 

“No, more like it took that long to gather the strength to face this place again.” Krista smiled and leaned into Petra’s side. 

“I missed you, Mama Petra.” Petra smiled and leaned into Krista. 

“I missed you too.” 

 

They got up a few minutes later to take a small walk around the camp. They received odd looks from campers, but were never asked any questions. 

Chiron joined them with a broad smile on his face. 

“It’s good to see you again, Petra.” He said, and she smiled back. 

“Good to see you too.”

“I actually need you two to come with me to the Big House, someone wishes to speak with you.” The women gave him looks of curiosity, but followed him up to the big house. 

A tall man with black hair, wearing black clothes was waiting for them on the porch. He smiled at them as they approached. 

“So these are the nymphs.” he mused as they drew near, his eyes settling on Krista. “I must say, my dear, I can certainly see why my daughter fell in love with you so many years ago.” Both stopped and bowed, realizing that they stood before Hades. 

“It is flattering to know that you approved of my relationship with Ymir.” Krista said softly. Hades nodded and stood. 

“Well, ladies, we need to get going.” he said, quickly descending the stairs. 

“Where are we going?” Petra asked. Hades responded by waggling his eyebrows. 

“you’ll see.” he took their hands, and in a flash, they were on a beach surrounded by an onyx sky. 

“Uh-” Krista started, but Hades waved his hand at the mirror like water. 

“Take a look at yourselves before we move on.” They looked at each other, started and looked in the water to see their younger selves. 

“What?” Petra whispered. 

“Welcome to the Isles of the Blest!” Hades said with a dramatic arm wave. “It is here you shall live out the rest of forever.” 

“But, we haven’t died yet.” Krista pointed out. Hades shrugged. 

“Doesn’t matter. A bargain was struck and the two of you are allowed to live here.” He cut off their questions with another wave of his hand. “Come along, there are people here that want to see you.” He led them through the paradise-like woods to a field that resembled Camp Halfblood. 

Hades led them to the river, where campers that they recognized from their many years played in the water. “I believe you can find your way from here.” Hades said with a grin. They thanked him and made their way to the old spot, where they eventually found a familiar set of campers splashing around. 

One dark skinned girl looked up, and smiled at them before Krista launched herself at the girl. “Ymir!” she sobbed, knocking her sweetheart into the water. Petra giggled as Ymir tried to keep Krista afloat as the smaller girl shed tears of joy. 

She jumped as two muscled arms snuck around her waist. 

“Did you miss me?” a deep voice whispered in her ear. she spun around and looked into Levi’s smiling face and burst into tears. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. 

“Yes.” she wept after pulling away. “Oh my gods, Levi.” she buried her face into his neck and sobbed, happy to hold him again after so long. He stroked her hair and placed kisses on her cheek. 

“Where were you?” he asked after a while. she pulled away and wiped tears from her eyes. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“I got reincarnated as three more campers, and you were never there.” He said softly, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. 

“I was in the river.” she muttered, leaning into his chest. “I just couldn’t bring myself to go up there, especially when the kids-” she choked and took a deep breath. “The kids died and it hurt to think about going up there.” Levi smiled and gave her a soft kiss. 

“well, you’re here now, and the kids are in Elysium, and we can visit them whenever we want.” he said with a smile. 

“But how am I even allowed to be here?” she asked. Levi grinned. 

“My last reincarnation I finished a task for Hera and instead of becoming a god, I asked for you and Krista to join us here.” he replied. “what’s the point of living in paradise if I can’t live her with you?” he asked. she started tearing up again. 

“You always were a hopeless romantic.” she teased before giving him another kiss. He huckled and pulled her closer as the kids behind them teased on.


End file.
